


Her

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Androgyny, Angst, Family Feels, Grandfather hatred, M/M, Strict Family Head, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started by the family head hating Aki. And thus, everything follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_She_  was forced to leave. The place where  _she_  spent  _her_  childhood could no longer be the same place  _she_  will be growing up.  _She_  didn't want to but he insisted. The fact that  _her_  own blood was shutting  _her_  out cut through deep on  _her_  heart. It was  _her_  father’s father that gave out the order.  _Her_  own grandfather was too strict that no one dared to contradict him. To question him. To ask for his reason. Once he said it, it could no longer be taken back. His words are the law of the four corners of the multi-hectares land. He own the family and he alone can do whatever he wanted with it. He wanted Aki out of his manor for  _she_  bare the sin  _she_  didn't choose to have. It was something  _her_  mother and father didn't want to have also. No one wanted it. But  _she_  has it. And thus,  _she_  became too.

 

 _Her_  sin? That made  _her_  grandfather despise his own kin? It was  _her_  beauty. The beauty that covered  _her_ own whole being.  _Her_  own existence that screamed fairness and exquisiteness. There was no one in the manor that can be compared to  _her_  loveliness.  _Her_  face that  _she_  shouldn't have. The eyes, the nose, the hair, the skin, the curves, everything! Only one word can describe it. Perfection. Only the ladies should have the rights to have it. To accommodate it. But Aki owned it. From head to toe, _she_  has it. And no one could ever take it away from  _her_. Every eyes turned to  _her_ , to see a glimpse of the so called pearl of the ocean. But the elder Takaba was not proud of it. He was ashamed of it. If he could just lock the poor  _lady_   to the deepest of their underground room, he would and he will throw away the keys that no one could no longer laugh on their precious name.

The previous gatherings that  _she_  attended turned to be a great disaster, thus made the grandfather banned Aki from attending the upcomming ones -  for the women who felt insecure enough threw the clan name into shame. They kept on saying how lame the once leader clan of the country just because of what the next generation leader could be,  nevertheless, the women who tried to raise their voices were no longer be considered functional to the society. The Takaba Clan pulled so many strings just to have it on their way, yet, in the end the blame fell into none other than Aki.

 _She_  left the house without looking back because she knew there will be no one to be there to say goodbye to  _her._


	2. Chapter 2

The flashes were hurting his eyes but he's used to it. There were at least three photographers in front of him, catching every angle of his body. Akihito was showing his best assets that the other men cannot ignore. His skin was shining and they were too tempted to test how smooth it was, but even it was already in front of them, they can’t touch him. They were desperate but they cannot show it to their faces. Because they knew him well. Akihito was someone who cannot be touched or else they will be flying through the door. Even with his thin physique, thin like most of the models that walk to the runways, he could protect himself from the rough hands who wanted to taste him. Some who did not know him once gathered his courage to land his hands to the place he shouldn’t have. Akihito being offended, not caring if he was wearing some short clothes, lifted his legs till his heel reached the face of his offender. The man was unconscious afterwards. Instead of filing an offense to Akihito, it was the man who got behind the bars despite of the bleeding nose and blue cheeks. Akihito was the one calling the shots in his turf and since then no one dared to touch him.

His first time being unprotected from the public, he decided to teach himself self-defense for there was only one, only himself, to take care of him. He decided to stop being emotional from being thrown out of his own home. He  _moved out_  from the grand estate of his grandfather because his presence could no longer be tolerated. He may be the first born but since he was too feminine because of his condition, Androgyny – condition of combination of masculine and feminine characteristics, he was casted as the unwanted child. His brother was the one who inherit his position and became the face of the Takaba Clan. He didn’t mind it, hence he was happy about it. Because at last, he was free from the judgmental eyes of his grandfather yet his grandfather was not. There was still news that lingered about him that made the old man unsettled. The old man cannot stomach to have someone like that in his family. He once sent out someone to  _silence_  him but with the interference of his brother and mother, that someone was the one who got silenced off before reaching Akihito.

For the second time around, it shot his confidence down because of the attempt. The anger of the old man reached him and it pierced through the corner of his heart. He took it personally to the point where he could not care anymore. He hated his life even more that he nearly took his life but his brother, Takato, talked to him. He explained and talked to him till Akihito promised to do not do it again. He even begged in front of his older brother.

He could not take the look of his older brother crying, sobbing hysterically. He was so fragile at the moment that the only thing Takato left to do was to console him until he calmed down. Takato may hate his older brother, sometimes, passing the supposed-to-be responsibilities that caged him to the family but that could never happen. He could not hate Akihito longer than 5 seconds. He love Akihito with all his heart. He understood him very well that even with the strict rule of his grandfather not to meet him, he does just to make sure that his older brother will not do something foolish again. Their mother also once put Akihito into a rehab where he can accept it more despite of the unwelcome judgment of the people around him. He learned but it took years. But it was all worth it. His mother was really happy to see her eldest son to have a smile back on his beautiful face again.

The woman could not bear to see Akihito walking out the house before making her shut herself to the rest of the family. She cried and cried from the moment she wake up till she sleep. The thought of his precious son being alone out there sent shivers to her spine that she felt guilt all over her whole body. Regret consumed her that made her sickly. Fear run first through her making her feel terrible not being able to fight for her son. But now that she can reach Akihito and that she can do something for him, she will do it regardless of what punishment awaited her. Her husband may be quiet most of the time but he was not someone to be fooled. He love his son, his family more than anything, but his actions cannot be bold or else they will all suffer. The elder Takaba was watching his every move, training him to be a great leader and a little bit of failure could be a sign of pain for them. For all of them. Including his son away. There was a time before where he pushed an idea for Akihito to his father that will boost the confidence of his son. Little did he know, later that night when he came home from the office, he saw his son curled down in the entrance of their house shivering from the cold night. That was when he got the idea that Akihito will be the one receiving every punishment for their mistake. And since then his family put a little distance from his oldest which caused isolation from his own family. He will not allow his father anymore to lay a hand on his eldest son even if the way was to push Akihito out of the house. Even so, they cannot show Akihito a bit of love while living in the same roof as the elder, they will support him in every way they can especially now that he was outside. They helped Akihito gather his own strength from the background making Akihito stand on his own.

ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ

Now, Akihito was on the top of his own world.

He turned himself into someone who, the Takaba family, could no longer remember. He dressed himself according to his physique. He was shy at first dressing girly stuffs most of his age wears, but, he swallowed his pride and put them on. He was disgusted by how it suited him. How the ladies clothes fitted him like it was made for him. He cried heavily that night. But it was just a single night that he mourned for it. The very next day, he faced it with a tough personality that matched the harsh verdict of the society. Now, the thin limbs became one of the favorites of the magazines and runways. There were a lot of offers from different labels, asking  _her_  to be part of their team. And he gladly accepted it. He let his hair grew longer than before till it reached his waist. He doesn’t wear make-up though not because he doesn’t want to, but because he actually doesn’t need it. Except for the clothes, it was all natural. His lips were no longer needed coloration because the pink color of it was enough to be considered a well-defined woman. His skin was smooth and soft like a baby’s though he don't know why. Maybe from his genes. His mother's genes. His body was to be considered a female making Akihito not problem how to be one. And from then on, they could no longer remember the Akihito who left the house.

ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ

Now 29 years old, but actually he looked more 23 than the latter, his name was known that it even reached the dangerous people of the mundane world. There were a lot of threats NOT knowing him thoroughly. A lot of men were asking for his hand, thinking he was a she. The effort was really remarkable, wanting to marry  _her_ , to get  _her_ under them, buying  _her_  a lot of things he does not need, but, Akihito just brushed it off. He was not interested at all. He could get it if he wanted to. A lift of his pinky could make a quarter of Japan fall for him. Bow to him. But he was that insane to do it. His grandfather might send someone again. He might be laughing it all now, just thinking how his grandfather would react if he ask his brother Takato to do something for him, sent shiver to her physique. There will be a big riot inside the Takaba Clan for sure. It is a movie for him but Akihito doesn’t want to put his brother to that situation. He owed him a lot. Really, really a lot. That when Takato ask her girlfriend for marriage he  _might_  come back to the household just to support his little brother.

Akihito smiled to the thought. It must be too far for him but somehow, he wished that someday, someone who will accept him to the point where that someone would ask his hand not for marriage but for family. Accepting every aspect of his personality not just for looks or display just like the recent people who are asking  _her_  out. Akihito wanted the sincerity of that someone. Although, that someone was so distant from his reality.

A wishful thinking he always do in times of his melancholy, alone in his room enjoying his night, looking at the vast starless sky until a beep disturbed his time with his thoughts.

A message from an old friend who was asking for a favor. He scanned the text which made him chuckle a couple. Her friend needed someone that could par the fierce look of her client. A big name. And the only one _her_ friend could think of, that could sit beside that client posing in front of the camera was none other than him, Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the wonderful feedback! XOXO!!!
> 
> One day, I was being lazy and just reading whatever interesting stuff that could catch my attention when I saw this article, http://firsttoknow.com/husband-and-wife-look-alike/ . I just remembered it recently when suddenly I imagined Akihito in a Gothic dress with long black hair and thus the birth of this fic. /a hint for something in the future /hohoho
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, Thank you everyone!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters, Akihito here is literally a guy but with his condition Androgyny, he looks like a woman from head to toe.
> 
> My usual warnings and disclaimer. :)
> 
> Enjoy! /Asami will be the death of me. Argh!

“What do I have to do?” Akihito asked as they walk to the room where the shoot will be taken. The studio is on standby already even the shoot is still be in two hours. Akihito went a couple of hours earlier to the venue as he should be. It was one of the practices of the latter to come as early as he can before the call time though it was not for the punctuality or whatsoever but it was for the briefing he will be doing with the crew. There are some restrictions to where he can’t cross, like for example, if it is a clothing line, the length of the skirt should not be too revealing that his real gender might be shown off, or instances that his real personality could be exposed. He can’t have his family running after him especially the person he avoids to encounter. Not many knew his situation therefore he needs them to be fully aware of his rules. It’s not like he was hiding his real identity he was just taking measures not to cause problems to both sides. He can’t have the same difficulty like before when he was still starting. It was when his friend defended him of being accused of acting high and arrogant due to his pickiness of clothes to be worn off to the point the company went nearly blackmailing both of them. Learning from his mistakes, he put some restrictions and learned the proper approach to such matters. He was doing fine as long as he gave them a piece of information about his procedures. Some went okay but also some turned away. But still worked for them.

 

“Just like the same old days, Aki.” Explained his friend. Akihito was known as _‘Aki’_ as the female one. Because he can’t have the day explaining why he is a man when he really looks like the other one. On his work, Akihito prefers to be called _Aki_ than his real name. He feels more feminine whenever he is being called by that name. His inner circle, a few photographers and agencies and friends, only knew that _Aki_ is Akihito and he was really lucky to be protected by that inner circle. And the rest of the world? Well, damn to be flat chested, to them _Aki_ is a she.

 

When they reached his designated room, after giving his rules to the photographers, his friend gave him an explanation to what the shoot is all about. It is for a magazine cover that issues the business world. And for the month, they ranked up the most prominent and most renowned names taking the markets by storm. His friend, Miratai, said that he partnered him to the person who ranked number one. He also said that he can’t think of anything that could give the person the theme he deserves until he remembers Aki. _“You will be his triumph Aki. And vice versa”_ He said. He was not anyone’s prize but the way Miratai elaborated it made him really gets where he was coming from. No one can par with the said man the same as him. There was no one that could make Akihito looks the best, well he is the best regardless of whoever it is, but there is still something that could make him the top of them all. And with the said man, Miratai assured that _‘Aki’_ will be on the peak of modeling career of Japan.

 

Miratai left Akihito for him to make his preparations while he attends to the other man on the next room. He was curios enough to why there were many men in black suits with an ear piece to each one of them. _“Must be really really important.”_ He said while putting his dress. The designer picked something dark for today’s shoot. It was a long black gown with long sleeves that covered his thin limbs passing his wrists. It has an off shoulder cut that revealed the perfect carved collarbones that no one’s gonna resists to. The high slit from the left leg showed how long his legs are and how flawless they can be. Akihito took care of them making them one of his best assets. He was very careful before that it might get too muscle showing if he continues to wear high heels but he never got them because of science. There were actually techniques that helped him to not have them. And the result of it was Akihito can actually get some insurance because of it. That is how good his legs are. The shoes chosen were really high that Akihito thought he would trip – if he was running with some dinosaurs running after him. But being in the field for years, he gotten them all up. He was used to it that sometimes it scares him that he was being too deep with this kind of business. But it is his life now. He can’t turn around and be someone else. He’s done with that already. He’s living too long being Aki that he can’t be someone else anything but Akihito and Aki.

 

 

The knock on the door startled him nearly making him panic because he hasn’t finish yet zipping the zip on his side. He was basically still naked half exposing everything but he managed to zip it up after three minutes. When he opened it, Miratai was there with a woman shorter than him with 2 inches. He introduced her to Akihito as her hair dresser for the session. Akihito can do it actually himself like he is really good at it – learned it from most of the tutorials on the internet. But since they were having a shoot with perfectionism, as Miratai quoted, he hired her to avoid being questioned by the higher ups.

 

The woman glowed with admiration when they were left alone. The delighted expression on her face was not hidden as she was captured by the beauty of Aki which is why Akihito was pleased of her. She was nice though for sure she has a lot of question but since maybe Miratai briefed her, she kept her questions to herself. Respect to that kind of person. Akihito already encountered a lot of people and there are only few of them who gained his respect to which they could give respect to a person despite of wanting to have more of that person.

 

“The two of you will become the talks for weeks after this cover comes out.” She commented getting the attention from the man.

 

Now Akihito is really curios about the person who he will be sharing the shoot.

 

“Do you know him?” The question made the woman bring out her true excitement. All of a sudden he burst into telling Aki about the man on the next door! Of course that made Akihito startled all of a sudden but she just chuckled it away. She kept on talking and babbling nonstop all the information about the man next door. It was then Akihito got the idea that he was really the top of the food chain. He literally owns Japan where his multiple businesses are scattered making money as they speak.

 

“And he was really handsome. And single to boot!” She exclaimed with her excitement all over her body. Akihito giggled feeling young all of the sudden. It has been a long time since he felt this way. He and his friends talks a lot but not to this point where he really is enjoying their time together until his hair is done. Time flew fast not noticing she was already done and is sitting in front of him telling stories about everything. His hair was pulled back on a high ponytail leaving his bangs that was carefully placed in front. Akihito was pleased to see the result of it not getting in the way of the purpose of the long gown. His long hair did not cover the design of the gown on the back which is why Akihito liked what the woman made to him. His gown was lengthy enough and all covered by in front but it was different behind. It was backless that reveals all of his back skin till on the top of his butt. Akihito’s back was really white with no scars or anything, too fined, and sexy. But the eye catching of it was not the display of his skin, it was the tattoo just under his nape. It was quite hidden by the hanging hair but it is still noticeable. It was an art of a key made from wood –an alive wood with twigs on the edges. It looks like the key was alive by how the details were carefully inked into his skin. Akihito got it himself for almost 10yrs now. It was his gift to himself for finally holding the key to unlock his own potentials. It should be okay now since Miratai knew it. A lot of agencies don’t want some ink on skin which why it became a problem on their end but Akihito stood on his decision. He won’t be pleasing people anymore if he doesn’t want to.

 

Another knock disturbed them and it was Miratai's assistant. The shoot is starting and everything is getting finalize and their presence now is needed. The stage they will be working shown sophistication and high class aura. The desk, bookshelves, the files. It was a real office for a real businessman. The one who was in charge of it should have a raise for his good job. It was nothing compare to his previous shoots and that is why Akihito really felt glad to have accepted the offer from his friend.

 

The people on the set were really amazed when they saw Akihito. A lot of jaw drop happened that if not by his friend, they could be hanging for more minutes. _'Aki'_ nailed it once again. It was always like this. A lot of people could not believe that such beauty really exists but since _‘Aki’_ is there, all they can conclude is it really exist. His beauty that is. However, the air suddenly dropped when the other person walked into the room. There was silent gasp everywhere that when Akihito noticed they were no longer looking at him, he looked back to see where it was coming from. And Akihito made one himself. The man was an exquisite one, from his top to his to his walk to everything! The aura around him was scary but at the same time it was pulling you deeper to him. He was like a trap himself! A black hole that if not taken with care you will be lost forever. The first impression Akihito felt when he saw him which will be lasting for the rest of he doesn’t know when. The sleek suit was very stylish and the lines were very perfect matching the black leather gloves. How could such a man from the business world look like this! There was a list of limited people who could pull off such a designer's clothes but this man did with such an ease. It’s like it was his own skin that he shouldn’t worry anything but just wore it. It was like it was made for him, aside from of course his suit maybe a made to order one, which all the remaining clothes will be on his dispose. And his eyes, oh his eyes! The unusual golden color of his eyes that brought shiver on Akihito’s spine. Akihito was staring on them that he himself is not aware of it. He was already captivated by it that he only snapped out of it when the man itself was already in front of him. Akihito made a small step back feeling nervous all of a sudden. He nearly turned around to look for Miratai to blame him for not briefing him enough about the man! Which he was really grateful for his hairdresser for filling the holes of his friend. They locked eyes but that went only for a second. Akihito could not look at him for long. Or else he will be out of his system and will be forgetting the sole purpose of the photo shoot.

 

"You must be Aki?"

 

 

_‘Oh God his voice!’_ Akihito snapped from his own world when he felt the man bowed a little and lifted his hand and placed a light kiss on top of them. He was speechless! The shocked face of him must be really expressive that an amusement reflected from the golden eyes he could not take his eyes off.

 

“I’ll take it as a yes.” And smirked.

 

By all his means, Akihito could not make any movement or sound that when he pulled him off towards the center of the set, he went on left everything to the man. And it was then he heard his voice for the third mesmerizing time.

 

“Shall we start, _Aki-kun_?”

 

ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ

 

For further references, because I know I did not describe them well, here are my sources for:

[Tattoo on AKihito's back](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b1/a6/6a/b1a66a4514bbca8b72a735a6eba7bd41.jpg)

[Gown](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3d/88/2d/3d882d33f3a97426aa5609fd316df001.jpg) (Except for the silver thing on the waist)

[Asami's Suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ce/d0/1e/ced01ef2ef4b0470bd259486f4b13912.jpg) (The usual one)

[HOHOHO](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/83/11/6c/83116c689527155f9ad8c11ddc1270e1.jpg) (Gonna leave it here because it really reminds me of Asami plus the man was really handsome *grins*)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments really me happy that I can't think of anything and just wanted to update again. I may not mention you all but you guys are really worth writing for! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! (/ ; A ; )/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever had a scene where you clicked 'No' when Word was asking you if you wanted to save changes because you're too absent minded? Well yeah. Had that earlier. And that was the last part of this chapter and the half of the next chapter. *cries*
> 
> Sorry for the cliche.

One shot, two shots, and three four...

 

“A little more to this side Aki-san.” The head photographer was really pumped up and Akihito was just barely keeping up. For the first time since his debut! The presence of the man on his side is the one who he should be blaming for. For it was like it was his first time posing in front of the camera all over again. He usually could do the poses by himself, shifting to the left where the best angle could be use but for today, he didn’t know what exactly to do! Consciousness is creeping inside him while the other person, Asami Ryuichi, who he introduced himself earlier when he lead him to the set, was effortlessly sitting on the edge of the dark wood table, smirking to as if they are just playing. His long legs were supporting him from his position and from Aki's view, the temptation to reach for his arm was unbearable. The man was really handsome on his suit and he, himself, wanted him for himself. Or not? He can’t really understand himself if he want him as a whole human being, his attention only, or he wanted the man to _look_ at him. Akihito was not always like this. He was always too passive to his coworkers and nothing could distract him from doing his job however, today's was really different. Asami Ryuichi got his full attention and he cannot ignore him.

 

“A little infront Aki-san.” Instructed by Mr. Photographer-san.

 

He was at the side of the table not too far away from Asami but still the space was enough to see the view on the back scene. Akihito's back was facing them and he was just tilting to his side to show his impressive curves. He was holding a glass of wine, lifted a little more to show that they could play while on top of the game. That was the scene they were trying to create. Asami's holding the same but his was lower. He was on the center of the table, sitting on the edge of it. The whole scene was screaming authority and danger. Danger from Asami's and authority from Akihito's look. He was not even smiling and the way he angled his head said that Aki owns the space. Aside from Asami of course. It was like the two of them were on a competition who will be the number one but at the same time they both claiming the whole place _together_. The audience who were watching was on the edge of their seats for they know how great the tandem was.

 

But Asami knew it more than anyone of them. Aki may not notice but Asami was watching him through the corner of his eyes. He was well aware of the little movements the _lady in gown_ was making. He could also say that Aki was having an internal panic right now but of course he was a professional on his field that no one noticed. He was impressed by that. Asami's curved lines from his lips were not for the camera but for Akihito. It was the result of the amusement he was getting. He likes what his presence can to the _lady_. Their little meeting earlier caused him excitement he never felt for a long long long time. And he wanted to keep doing that. Asami may know nothing about Aki and maybe that's the reason why he wanted to continue. He wanted to pull out the emotions from Aki. He really doesn’t know why but he likes seeing it despite of how short they’ve known together. The _lady_ was genuine the first time he saw _her_. However, the pure light he saw earlier hides a shadow that he wanted to find out. There was something Aki was not telling. That he could tell. Not that he speak to _her_ already or not that he should be. Asami just wanted to know. The habit of wanting to know everything is really a pain in the mind but Asami already knew it and he should have it.

 

Aki was too stunned to respond to his questions which became a good sign for him. He made an impression to _her_.

 

“Five!” Shouted by one of the crew. It was a signal that they are now changing positions. Akihito finally let out a breath like he was removing his heels from a long day work - that kind of breath. He was holding it every time Asami glances in his way and he was really trying not to make any mistake. For the account of today's shoot, he wanted to leave something that Asami may remember about him. Not the scene earlier which he was too dumbfounded to answer. He doesn’t know why he just wanted to.

 

Since they are just new to each other’s, one of the female crew attended them for better positioning, like a director who tells what to do on a scene, however before she could even step to the stage Asami caught Aki's elbow and pulled _her_ in front of him. The woman who was about to step in stopped immediately and was not able to make any move just like Akihito.

 

“I think it’s better this way, Aki-san. Don’t you think?” Asked by Asami with a little too fun on his voice. _‘Again. That expression again.’_ Pure shock was on _her_ face that Asami nearly placed his hand on his chin to close _her_ mouth.

 

“What—wait!”

 

Asami dragged her behind the table as he sits to the expensive looking chair that most of his likes used every day. He 'asked' Aki nicely to be in front of him between his thighs looking at him still facing them with his exposed back. The businessman placed Aki's cold hand over his shoulder while he provokes _her_ to slightly shift _her_ position which to the angling _herself_ to the camera. With the sudden change of pace, Akihito did now if his new position is a win since the people cannot see his facial expression he suddenly can’t control or lose because he was damn facing Asami right into his face. The jumbled feelings are not good for him.

 

“What the hell are you trying to prove here?” _She_ silently asked him with _her_ cheeks starting to bright red. He felt the heat of the lights as the photographers started shooting again. Not a very good time to lash him out and burst his rants.

 

“Nothing. Just doing my job. While helping you do your job.” The smirk on his face was again plastered as he slowly placed his hand on his waist. He slowly placed it like he crawled his hand from her pelvis into his waist. The warmth of his hand penetrated through his dress that Akihito jolted with the sudden contact on his skin. His whole body tensed and started trembling because there was no one, as in no one managed to touch him like that. Akihito never let a man touch him _like that_. If they are not in the middle of the shoot right now he may be setting his leg to hit the man to his face but since they were, he was controlling his outburst.

 

“Relax.” He soothed with sincerity but his eyes were burning with fire. Which was the same with Akihito, not 100% the same though. If Asami’s eyes were mixed with lust, Akihito’s mixed with anger.

 

The hand on Asami's shoulder started to grip that he was shocked that the 'lady in gown' has that power on his hand. If he do not have his trained body he may be wincing to the pain coming from the force Aki was giving him.

 

_“Interesting.”_

 

ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ

 

“The nerve!!!” He shouted when finally the shoot was over and he was in his room for change. The shoot ended just minutes ago and he hurriedly left them when the crew finished greeting 'her'. Her skills were once praised and was worthy of her title. That is what they said. Which he couldn’t care less.

 

“Calm down will you?” Said by Miratai who just went in. “It was a job well done! You should be proud of yourself!” The man moved to Aki's back and placed his hands on his shoulder and massaged them to calm the man down.

 

Aki's body tensed once again but he was in control.

 

“It was fun right? There are times when I wanted to get a raw expression from you. You’ve been on your mask for years and for a change I wanted to see the Akihito who was struggling to be the best again. And I did. I saw him. And you were—”

 

But he didn’t manage to finish his sentence because Akihito’s fist already landed on his face. Miratai was shock from the attack that he came falling down in an instant. The lady in front of him can really kick some ass.

 

“What's that for!?” Asked by the man on the floor wiping his bleeding nose. He was cursing and mumbling words unknown to mankind letting out the pain he was feeling.

 

“Sorry. Your hands... they’re too much.” Akihito said looking away still standing not even helping the man get up. Miratai knew Akihito was no really sorry. It has been like this. Akihito may say words that he did not actually mean but Miratai could understand that. Akihito may not mean the words he was saying but he really meant to say it. Empty words with sincerity.

 

His friend stood up while chuckling to his own demise. “I am really amazed you managed to hold that long”. He commented after getting on his feet again. Akihito was even more amazed than his friend. He was not really used to people touching him especially directly to his skin. Not even with the closest people he have. Ever since he moved out, he developed this behavior that it was so hard pretending and holding himself on from bursting rage. He don’t want people touching him suddenly it’s okay if he was the one who touch them first but if it is the other way around, man or woman, his hand would slap them away with being sorry. Most of people find it rude but his inner friends were used to it.

 

“Don’t ever do it next time.” Akihito warned looking coldly.

 

“What? The massage thing or”

 

“For not _informing_ me about the man! He was really intimidating. I should have prepared myself better.”

 

“Are you saying Asami Ryuichi intimidated you? You? Takaba Akihito?”

 

Hearing his whole name was a set for another punch for Miratai but he dodged it casually. Miratai left out a sigh and explained himself again. He just wanted to see his old friend again. Even if he is good on his current job, he misses his old friend whose eyes were sparkling while posing in front of the camera. But as the years passed, that shine was getting dimmer and dimmer to the point where Aki was looking bored all together. Everyone will never notice it since they were not present on his starting years, but to Miratai who was there from the start, he could tell it in details. And for today's shoot, he could say it was a success even with the nose slightly crooked.

 

Akihito was again to give Miratai a mouthful rant but the knock on the floor stopped him. When he opened the door, after fixing and calming his self, a man in a suit with eyeglasses was there standing tall and stoic. He remembered him on the shoot standing on the corner watching them as everyone else.

 

“Asami-sama wanted to have an audience with you.” He started. But since the man was their topic, Akihito carried his attitude with a little bit of rage he got from Miratai.

 

“For what?” With an eyebrow rising. Akihito doesn’t want anything from the man 'now'. He was well aware that his performance earlier was a bit off (compared to what his name is known for) and he can’t have a time with him now that he was still having issues with lack of information from Miratai.

 

“Is it bad for me to know better of my acquaintance?” The voice from the back made Akihito immovable on his spot. The rage he had earlier slowly melted from within and was replaced with an internal breakdown. Akihito cursed himself for feeling that way. He was screaming Miratai's name silently wanting a help from the man now yet even without looking back he knew that Miratai won’t lift a hand with the situation. He was having a pleasure on his own.

 

Akihito answered him but in a shattering manner. He was keeping his posture in front of the man but he knew he was having his own enjoyment. In just two movement of his hand, Miratai and Kirishima, the one who knocked on the door, left without saying anything. They excused themselves and right there they both knew that the business already had laid his eyes on Aki.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual warnings. 
> 
> Notes:  
> Akihito - 29 years old here (looking 23)  
> Takato - Akihito's younger brother (27 years old)  
> Asami - 36 years old  
> Miratai - 29 y/o looking 29 years old. /peace man.

The night is young, the weather’s perfect, the people are in their better manners and Takaba Akihito is on his way to his dinner date. A date that in a flash of a moment he agreed where he cannot remember why he’d say a yes. The conversation he had with Asami after they were left alone was somewhat he cannot remember clearly. The very sight of the man though remained. The way he stood in front of him was perfectly injected into his mind. His voice that filled the spacious room rung into his ears even a day already passed, he could still hear it. Akihito felt he was in a total different space when Asami walked into that room that he brought another one other than the one he is currently in. He was irritated feeling that way that for a moment of time Akihito felt he could just be somewhere else he did like. The moment was a bliss that ended too soon. But the invitation of dinner date may something that could start another.

 

His way on the top most floor was a nerve wrecking that it didn’t matter if he was greeting the people he knew in the area or not. He would just throw them a half-assed smile and walked on leaving the sound of his heels on the marbled floor. Akihito was once again a head turner however it was unfortunate for them because Akihito was not interested to any of them. Like he never did to anyone before except this. Excitement was not something he should be feeling but he does feeling excited. It has been so long when he felt that way. Too long that he was not even sure if he really did felt it before. It could be the first time or maybe, Akihito couldn’t tell.

 

It was a dinner he actually looks forward to. The dress he picked took many hours of his time that he started choosing mid-day and finished almost four hours later. The line-up on his wardrobe felt dull that he wished he could have more. Though in reality his number of dresses could not even be a match to most of actresses has. Akihito felt helpless but when he was about to call a friend for any suggestion, the corner of his eye saw a piece of cloth that could be very beneficial for him for today’s agenda. A maroon short dress that has a very detailed design that could pass as the coolest dress made. Literally. It has long sleeves that again covered his limbs but this time it’s a full clothed on till on the back side. Akihito tied his hair up with a messy style like he always does. It was an effortless attempt to look beautiful and Akihito is one of the few that could pull it off. His ears might feel lonely for leaving his dangles but it was okay since he was not really on the mood to over decorate himself. A single ring was enough for him to give shimmer to his body. A quick final look on the mirror and he's good to go. 30 minutes prior to their designated time that is.

 

ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ

 

Since Akihito was quite near to the area he arrived with 20 minutes to kill. When he asked about the reservation the man did, it was already given that Akihito will be assisted to their table, Asami's chosen place could only be accessed through such procedures that Akihito felt he was one of the people who could consider ‘rich’. For a minute only though because he was not really into that kind of stuff. Akihito is contended to what he has and what he could gain through his very own efforts. The restaurant was known for its exquisite service that it could make the whole place into top diners in the whole wide world. The area was vast and the ceiling was high, too high that he never thought such restaurant could exist in the hotel. He already went there a couple of times but it still amazes him. Akihito sat down with such elegance that was necessarily for the table manners. The view on his left was marvelous enough that it took Akihito's attention. The restaurant only has three concrete walls which they left the last one for glass. It was a massive glass panel wall that reached through the ceiling. It was too perfect. The city reflected on Akihito's eyes with full of night life that he did not notice Asami's arrival.

 

"I am very sorry for my tardiness."

 

Akihito jolted from the sudden deep tone voice in front of him. As always Asami was as great as the view on his left. The man was wearing a gray suit with little details with the same color of his dress. It may or may not a pure coincidence but Akihito liked it. They matched. _‘Lovely.’_

 

“Oh no. I'm just a little early that's all.”

 

“But it’s quite rude to make a _lady_ waiting.”

 

Akihito loved the way he was given an importance by Asami that it showed into his face. The wide smile Aki has was really refreshing that he concluded that he's gonna enjoy the night with Asami which he promised yesterday. The businessman signaled the waiting attendees on the corner of the diner that they are ready for their meal. Asami showed courtesy that he picked the meals himself as a treat to his date. Like he was introducing to him the best delicacies he could offer. When the food landed on the table Akihito could not stop himself from complementing Asami for having a great taste. Asami really did give him the best. The selection of food was made from the finest ingredients that the taste of it lingered into Akihito while he was enjoying himself to each bite. Asami on the other part was pleased to see that Aki appreciates the food he set for them. He can ignore all the food in front of him and just watch the _lady_ consume his own. He was contented that way.

 

Asami really knows how to please a woman. From the venue, the meals, the view the complements. All. However there was only a problem about that. Only Akihito wasn’t one of them. He was not a woman to be pleased. Not by Asami or not by anyone. Well, yes, he was enjoying Asami’s company. He was delighted actually that he agreed to the dinner deep inside him, he was missing something which at the moment he could not yet be identified. The fine dine was more or less satisfying but he never showed it. _Aki_ can show emotions when he is happy and satisfied but _she_ also can do the opposite. If _she_ can show the positive side, he can hide how displease he was and the other party will never notice any of it unless _Aki_ says so _herself_. Akihito was still a little hungry after all and since he was a fine _woman_ on the eyes of his date, he brushed it off and told himself that hell cook later when he got home to not ruin the mood of their lovely evening.

The plates were then collected and they were told that the desert will be served in a few minutes. _Aki_ gave _her_ wide smile hearing the desserts. _Her_ favorite part of a complete course meal.

 

“That was a great meal, I must say.” Akihito said when there were only two of them.

 

“But somehow it wasn’t enough, I presume?”

 

Akihito chuckled into that question of Asami but he answered no. He was building his character for the man since he should be starting to pick himself up since he made a lot of errors on their last meeting which he could not reveal his glutton side yet. Yes. Akihito has a large appetite that for unfair reason it never shows to his body. He could make a day of eating but never an ounce of fat will stay on his belly with or without proper exercise.

 

 _Aki_ denied and put up the great actress she was and somehow it slipped Asami. He was finally convinced that he gave the best for _her._

 

Akihito now can engage himself into talking with the businessman since he already briefed himself and knows enough about him that could keep the conversation going. Which Akihito also knew the man also did the same to him. Only he did not know how far he reached with his investigation.

 

“So, you’re one of the many men that control enough people to become on the top.” Akihito started. The gleam he saw on Asami’s eyes was a sign that he caught the ‘attention’ of the man.

 

“You did your assignment.” He confirmed.

 

“That would be appropriate since I was really caught under your feet yesterday. It was rude of me.”

 

“On what part?”

 

“I accepted the job not knowing who I am working with. I may have thought that it gashed a little of your ego?”

 

“Oh? How could you ever say that? I think you did fine yesterday, did you not?”

 

“You’re known, the only reason you could have topped the list and be there but I was ignorant of your existence. I didn’t know you exist and underestimated you yesterday. That would have been a little sting on your part…does it?” The face on Aki was a little of like he was asking for forgiveness and at the same time consideration. Consideration of his lack of knowledge.

 

“Nope. It does not.”

 

 _“Oh? Really?”_ But Akihito did not push it and waited for the man to continue his self.

 

“Because I too…Did not know _you existed_.”

 

Akihito made a confused face that _Aki_ could not hide. Akihito felt his words have different meaning and he was curios to ask why yet he cannot. Because he knew that if he asked there will be more questions that could come up. Which as much as possible, Akihito wanted to hide the deepest secrets he have. Secrets that he hoped that hasn’t yet reveal.

 

“You must have been busy to look at magazines.” Aki said instead.

 

“I sure do.” Asami was swift on riding the flow. He made confusion on Aki that he was once again amused by the result of his curiosity. It may not confirm his speculations but it was enough to want more of Aki.

 

Asami asked his secretary yesterday to get information about the Aki the model but even to Kirishima’s investigation skills, he could not find really relevant information about the woman. However, just what Asami always has, the gathered information plus his own observation he could conclude that Aki was not really Aki. Even with the alluring dresses and poise of a well-defined woman, he can see a man in Aki. Asami had lived longer than the person in front of him that he was educated enough with experiences that he should not be fooled by his eyes only. He wanted to confirm it but still looking a way on how to do it.

 

“A matter of fact, I still have some engagements after this.” Asami confessed.

 

“Oh.”

 

Akihito was a bit of disappointed that he was not the finale of the man’s day. The importance he felt earlier were lessened and a little bit betrayed.

 

“Am I taking your time? Because if I do we can…”

 

“No.” He cut him down. “It was not like that. I choose to be right here with at this moment even if I am needed somewhere else."

 

_“Arrogant.”_

 

“Should I be thankful then?” He asked leaning closer to the table with his elbows on the edge of the table.

 

Asami loved the attitude Aki is giving him. There are only few men and women who can actually act like that in his presence. Most of them are moving with motives hidden or not and while others they just quiver with fear. Not that he dislike it. It’s just that it’s kind of getting tiring now a days. Asami needed someone who can bring back the excitement on his days which he found yesterday. On the photo shoot he had done with _Aki_. At first he was impressed by the beauty of her, an exquisite type that even for sure when he is surrounded by many known beautiful women Aki would stand out for _she_ holds something that could make the interests of a man realized. However, as they get closer, physically, he managed to smell the masculinity of Aki even it was faint. He was so sure no one noticed except for the friend he found inside his room. That point is where he cannot allow. On which he is still processing why he felt that way. Asami sensed a little bit of inferior that Miratai and Aki are so intimate with each other which he himself wanted to be that close to him. It was not jealousy. He does not have _yet_ the right. He just wanted to monopolize Aki to bring out the answers to the question he made himself.

 

“Up to you. If you want to.” And he smirked.

 

_“Oh god. This will be a long night.”_

 

ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ

 

It was nearly 9 in the evening when he got home. Akihito unlocked his heels and just kicked them out of his feet somewhere in his living area. He’ll pick it up later. He threw his bag on the couch where afterwards he laid on top of it. He was still wearing his dress but the way lay himself was not very appropriate into wearing one. His leg was on the couch while the other one was on the floor relaxing his muscles from the long hour of being used. He placed his arm on his forehead as he recalls the topics they had talk about. The topics that were so vague in a sense of they talked about everything they could get on. From business to shoes sizes to nail polishes. Random conversations that dragged for hours. Not that he is complaining though but, _“Is there a thing he doesn’t know?”_ That is what Akihito thought but remained unsolved. He was feeling really exhausted which he couldn’t really tell why. He had work for hours before but he was never tired like he was now. All of his energy was drained by mere presence of the man.

 

“Does he know?” Akihito asked confusingly staring at the ceiling tired looking and floating somewhere.

 

“Knows who?” Akihito exclaimed at the voice that came out of nowhere until he focused his eyes into the person leaning on the wall from the kitchen.

 

“You—!” Said Akihito throwing the pillow from his couch. “If you’re here says so! Don’t sneak on me like that! You are so bad for the heart.”

 

“Sorry Nii-san.” Apologized by his younger brother Takato walking nearer with a smug grinning face. “I thought you were asleep getting from your landing earlier. You went in then slumped your body here.” He pointed the cotton thing placing himself on the end of the couch where Akihito's feet lay. Akihito lay still on his back not minding his brother getting the space for his feet.

 

“And you shouldn’t swing your legs like that I can see your undies from the kitchen.”

 

That earned him a kick to his thigh groaning afterwards.

 

“And you shouldn’t peek at your 'older' brother like that.”

 

“Older? Where?” Takato looked around mocking Akihito because he really can’t accept the fact that Akihito is older by two years when he was actually looking younger by four years. Some things are really unfair on Takato’s part.

 

Another kick and another sound of pain.

 

“You are so irritating Takato. What brought you here anyway?”

 

Akihito regretted giving the question because it only caused Takato to make a serious face. The kind of face he really doesn’t want to see. He was used seeing his annoyed face, stupid face but not this kind of face. It brings bad memories from him. He avoids making his brother do that face and now Akihito regrets it. It could only bring unwanted feelings anyways.

 

“Grandfather is making his moves again.”

 

Opposite to what Takato has expecting, Akihito gave a relief sigh and gave out another soft nudge to his brother's thigh.

 

“What's new about it?” He said. “It’s not kind of rarity to this age, my dear brother. Grandfather has a lot of tricks on his dump sleeves and I am not even shock hearing it. I’ll be fine Takato.”

 

“Then why are shaking?” It was then Akihito realized that he was already sitting up and he was holding Takato's hand so tight that it nearly turned white. “You haven’t get over it are you?”

 

“Wh—what? N-o! I am over that now... and besides it has been years...”

 

Seeing the desperation on Akihito's face, Takato pulled his brother closer as he comforts his back. The little physique was easily gulped by Takato's body. He was not that big, it’s just that Akihito is too thin. They tried so many supplement before just for him to gain a little bit if weight but it was pointless. He was not sickly because of it but it bothers their mother to look at his son that way. _‘It felt like I am not giving you enough nourishment.’_ His mother said to him one day. Akihito is getting the point but he really can’t do anything about it. Though by the assurance he made, that he will take care of himself and will call immediately if anything happens calmed his mother down so as Akihito and the rest of his family.

 

“Don’t worry Nii-san. We got you. We won’t let grandfather touch you again this time.”

 

“I not a fucking fragile doll Takato.” Akihito answered with intensity of feelings that he is being treated by his family as a weak person. Yet with what his brother said all the walls he built up melted down halfway and let his younger calm his nerves down. He was really thankful that he has Takato at the moment so as Akihito doesn’t feel alone anymore and will never be.

 

_“Nope you’re not. You are just our precious Nii-san.”_

 

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

**A little bit of reference ( fashion porn as what Amelita says :D )**

 

**[Akihito's dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f7/9f/da/f79fda7e0ed7d68d75240cdffc01c89c.jpg) **

**[Akihito's shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7d/7d/0c/7d7d0c0618b1f1ca4d966f9142599a00.jpg) **

**[Asami's suite](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8b/b4/e8/8bb4e8cf3a228be0e7e08151e56174f4.jpg) ** **[Restaurant](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/28/69/95/2869954bf55e18a5ed3e4a55ab5e77ae.jpg) **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long to update. Have to deal with school, projects, problems and depression. /whew. You can even really tell my mood while writing this chapter. /FIGHT-O!!!
> 
> XOXO TO ALL OF YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I updated sooooo late. I didn't realize it was this late until I saw the date of my last update. Errr. Sorry bout that. Anyways, this chap doesn't do much but bear with me.
> 
> My usual warnings.

“And another call from Kirishima-san.”

 

Miratai was holding a phone on his right hand while he was cooling his coffee down on the left. The fact that there was another brings bitter to his taste.

 

Akihito and he were at a common coffee shop downside the city which not many of people know. A not so grand café but it was better than most of the local establishments which also serve to do some shady business though that was just only a joke. It was an ordinary café that Akihito loves to go to. It’s only quite popular to those people who have a genuine love for caffeine and Akihito on his casual male clothes is currently having the pleasure of eating his chocolate mousse cake with a pure black coffee on his side. It was a nice break after a week of packed up schedule, photo shoots, runways, counseling for some fashion designers and _other stuff_. And a cake is great treat for himself – only for himself because he will never give a portion to Miratai. That’s just how he’s obsessed with them. It was nice to be away from gramoure and light and Akihito grabbed it and just went on with normality. Long black simple sleeves and tight torn jeans, without any make up or accesories with hair tied on his nape level and if Miratai only brought his hair brush he will be brushing Akihito's for it was kind of still bed hair. He asked earlier if he just got out of bed but Akihito answered no. “Lazy prick.” Miratai concluded. “Ha. Ha.” Akihito just laughed him off making him irritated a little.

 

“What does he wants?” He asked before getting a mouthful of the cake. Akihito loves his sweets like he was a teenager when the truth is, he is nearing 30 years old. And the way he gigled over food is like half of his age. Miratai once corrected him for being childish but he was smacked and glared deathly _. “Why would I give them the pleasure of seeing me eat with poise if I can do it my way?”_ And that shut Miratai. Can’t argue with that.

 

“Let me get this straight. You are the one who went to date but why is it I am the only one being bothered by your four eyed?” He ranted.

 

“Dunno. And he is not my four eyed.” Without interest on his face.

 

“They didn’t get your number? Oh wait. You don’t have a number.”

 

Grinning with triumph Akihito said, “Exactly.”

 

Well, Akihito did not have a number simply because he doesn’t have one and he doesn’t want to have either. For his safety and all. He only has his SNS where he doubts business people bothered to have. His brother had been nagging him to get one but he won every argument they have. Akihito pushed people to do the same thing, to have any SNS account which is the only way they could contact him. Even Miratai.

 

“Then stop giving them my number! I am not your secretary and even we are friends I am not going to be one just for you. Now get one and give them your number!”

 

“Nah.” Miratai was on his wit's end talking to Akihito as he munches his second plate of sweet bites. He can ignore all of them in exchange for his sweet tooth. “The one that Asami missed last night.” Akihito deeply thought. The desert he ordered was not really enough for him. He can finish them with a blink of an eye but for the evening's sake he did not. He was controlling even his urges to ask Asami if he can have his sweet plate but he controlled himself, _well_. Akihito just averted his attention to the buildings outside to stop his mouth watering thus brought for today's break. He can have it all without watchful eyes waiting for him to be criticized.

 

“What's cooking?” His companion asked when he saw a glitter on his eyes.

 

However for the second time, Akihito averted his eyes while grinning. _“Something is really going on.”_

 

“You like him, do you?” Though the question was answered with another question. He was not backing out with this one Miratai thought.

 

“If I say no?”

 

“You would be lying then. Liar. Ever since the photo shoot your whole being is shouting that you are interested in him. You even said yes to his invitation! Now you’re saying that you don’t like him? You’re unbelievable Akihito.”

 

“I said if.. Mira-kun. If.”

 

“Drop that Mira-kun or I will tell that four eyed your damn account!”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

Both men were startled with the sudden voice that out of nowhere joined their conversation. Since Akihito is facing Miratai with his back on display, Kirishima could not see his panicking shock face. He was even unmovable from his post. Miratai on the other hand was staring blankly without any other expression other than his grimaced face. They never thought that Asami's well trusted secretary would be _lost_ to their patron coffee shop. A failure to that, they don’t own the world. The only place they could relax and rant all they want is now a big no no since the appearance of the eyeglasses threatens their privacy talk. Akihito doesn’t like it when he is on a place on his normal form with colleagues loitering around.

 

“Miratai-san?”

 

“Ah. Hi there Kirishima-san. I never expected your favor to caffeine would be on this place.” A smile was plastered on his face hiding the epic fail performance earlier. “Just leave already.” He prayed.

 

“No. I was just instructed to buy some here...”

 

“By Asami-san? Does he frequent here? Since when he's coming to this place?... Ouch!” Akihito glared at the man after he kicked him under the table. Those questions would make the secretary more curios at their meeting. It may be a coincidence but since Akihito does not believe in such occurrence somehow he suspects Asami has a tiny involvement on this.

 

 

However, Kirishima did not answer him directly. His answer will be floating to a yes and no and that never gave them enough concrete evidence regarding their inquiries. A later after five minutes the man bid his goodbye and left them without Akihito turning back. It was suspicions that he even did not asked for Akihito's presence whether who he is or is a friend companion or workmate. Maybe just maybe. The businessman knew _'him'_ already. And little more 10 minutes after they made sure Kirishima is already out of the premises, they left without muttering any words to each other. They are being discrete that what if Kirishima is still outside just waiting for them which they don’t want to happen. They don’t want to angry the No. 1 businessman in the country if ever Asami found that they introduced a man for the photo shoot and not a woman just what the plan said. That would be a letdown for them.

 

Akihito made his way out of his usual path while Miratai took a cab and went to where he wanted to go. Aki did not mention to his friend about his brother's warning regarding his grandfather which for sure would freak him out. He was being wary of his surrounding that maybe someone is following him to where he really lives.

 

His grandfather is putting him on his edge. And Akihito doesn’t like it one bit.

 

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

“Affirmative Sir.” Kirishima placed down the still hot black espresso on his boss' table as he report his findings.

 

Asami's hunch was correct after all. After the date they had, he fell into thinking to where he saw the table manner's Aki showed him into their dinner. It was like a mannerism he was thinking hard where he saw how Aki eat her desert. He was not pesky to how people eat their food but Aki shown a manner where she shifted her desert spoon to his left hand and started eating the desert parfait from the bottom. It may be messy to do but Aki did not let a drop on the table cloth as she slowly adores the pile of sweets in front of her. However, when he reached home, Asami suddenly remembered someone his corner eye caught eating the same way.

 

Now that Kirishima confirmed his guess, he will dig to lure Aki on his hole. She made him curios enough to be out of his line ever since the shoot. There was something intriguing about Aki more than meets the eye. He wanted to know more of _her_ , the aura around her is not the ordinary thing that you could see in broad light which is enough for him to look back, which he usually do not do, and refresh his memory because his curiosity is killing him. Aki that is.

 

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

A little detour was quite tiring that Akihito nearly missed his brother's car parked two blocks from the building he's currently living in. He was expecting that something might have happened again and his brother is taking a rest at his place. It became Takato's little hideout not that Akihito mind but a frequent visit from his little brother is rather making him feel a bit jinx. However, all his worries flied out his system when he saw Takato on his couch with an arm over his forehead sleeping soundly while he still wearing his office suit. He's looking tired that Akihito did not bother to wake him from him to know of his arrival. But with a tough sense, Takato peek an eye when he heard Aki's bedroom door closed.

 

“Hey...” Takato greeted sounded so sleepy.

 

“How is it sleepy head? You’re drooling so I did not bother to wake you up.” Akihito’s already dressed into home clothes. Usual shirt and shorts.

 

Takato was pulled back from dreamland that he made himself a sudden sit up too fast that it brought a pain on his head. “Careful.” Akihito warned making himself comfortable on the upper part of the couch placing his brother's head on his lap as he carefully massages his temples. The stiffened shoulders of Takato went to ease while receiving a heavenly treatment from his brother. He could stay on that position for a day but he knows better that he can’t. It was bad to have a leisure time especially with the family they came from to.

 

“Is it that bad already?” Asked Akihito.

 

“Nah. Grandpa just asked me to do some errands.” He defended not wanting to discuss further. Takato doesn’t want his older brother to worry the things he shouldnt because Akihito's suffered enough and it is now his duty to make all the bad things stay away from him. “You.”

 

“Me? What about me?”

 

“How are _you_?” Takato bounced the question back to Akihito.

 

“Nothing much actually. The usual trivial things. Photo shoots, dinner, parties—”

“Stay away from party.” He cut in.

 

“What? Why?” Not wanting the sudden change of his brother's tone, Akihito pushed Takato to spill the things he needed to know. “Takato.”

 

“It's fine Nii-san. Just stay away from the crowd.”

 

“Because...?”

 

Takato kept his mouth shut resulting of Aki pressing harder on his hand to his temples.

 

“You’re really bad at hiding something you know. Its grandpa right? He came back to the show again am I right?”

 

Akihito was referring to his grandfather's love for attention. He loves to show up to grand celebrations presenting himself as the head of the fearless group they had to be. His grandfather would have won if they were to compete with the number of parties they attended. Which now makes sense if Takato wanted him to lie low himself. Because it could be bad with the capital b if the two of them would crash on a single night. The elder would ruin the effort Akihito made for himself for years and his cover would be blown up that might reveal his true identity. Of course, their grandfather would deny the connection between them but that won’t stop him to put Akihito to the place he should be in if he didn’t left _home_. And to crash a broken glass once again is somewhat impossible to put back again if it will happen which if not very far from their reality.

 

“Okay. I get it. I won’t attend anymore. ”

 

“Not that Nii-san. I still want you to enjoy like you used to. Just minimize them... uhm. Okay?”

 

“ ‘Kay.”

 

“ –and oh btw...”

 

“What?”

 

“You looked great as in great in those photos.”

“Wha’? Photos?”

 

Akihito followed Takato's point finger and even with their distance from the table, he could see a familiar dress. And a suit. A one hell of the suit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already finished the whole thing but on a paper. It was written on the back of my notebook and just waiting to be typed but then again, I am against time and errr I dunno anxiety? I lack of emotion these few days that I am doing a routine out of context. *gloom*
> 
> XOXO for you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Work hard play hard they say but with the mood Asami Ryuichi is currently in, he cannot find his way to ‘play hard.’ His work has been done hours ago but he was still on his leathered chair and does not seem to be moving away. His pack of cigarettes is already half empty but the piece between his fingers is not going to be the last. Most of his subordinates are already in their bed partying on their dreams while he, Kirishima and Suoh are still on the office wasting time. He already dismissed the two but they were stubborn enough to say no to his offer. _“We can’t leave you unprotected, Asami-sama.”_ Said by his head of security. They were too loyal to him that they are willing to spend their time with him even if they are not in the same room. He’s thinking of giving them a raise for their kindness but he knows that they prefer him not to. They are not the kind of people to be bought by money and he is thankful enough that they are on his side. They are willing to do anything he says even with his whims recently. That past order where Kirishima went to his favorite Café to do some spying even if it was just a hunch bringing that hunch was actually a correct one. Now that he knows that Aki is not actually the perfect ‘lady’ everyone thinks of, he is looking now for a way from them to cross path again.

Asami is betting his entire fortune that Aki is not all glamour and poise. That Aki is actually a he not the she they all thought of. Asami knows a woman when he sees one. He was not born yesterday that he did not know the difference between a woman and a man. Aki might fool the stupid ones but not him. Yes, Aki has the characteristics of what it is to be a woman. From head to toe, from eyes to fingers but the aura around Aki was still leaking a certain qualification of a man. Many have gone through the table just to be a good looking one, enough to be considered one of the finest human around, anything could be changed now. Yet on Aki, it was so natural that Asami doubts that he went to surgery just to be the way he is today. Aki may be on the top of _her_ game seeing the number of zeros on _her_ account but Asami felt that _she_ will not waste them to beautify _herself_. Their couple of meetings says so. The businessman was nearly on the edge of his self-control to lead Aki on his ride that evening and give _her_ a taste of what he’s other known for. However, Asami does not swing that way but the rare gem within his grasp was not something he will let go.

He will get them and be his only. _“And I will never let you go.”_

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

“Have a good night, Sir.” His secretary bowed the way he used to after putting the personal things he carries for his boss. It was a bit late when Asami decided to call it a night but he never heard a complain coming from them. They were all exhausted but the tough looks on their faces covers it. _“Rest well.”_ Asami said making them both uncertain to what respond they should be making. But before they can even think about it, Asami closed the door and went to his room for a change.

“He’s in good mood…” Said the older Suoh.

“Yes he is.” Kirishima said and finally walked away from the entrance. “Come on big guy, time to hit dreamland.”

And both of them took the path to their respected quarters.

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

“ARGH! How dare you play this kind of song on this time of the night?!” Akihito trashed shouting to his selected volume. He was on the edge of his couch listening to some music when one song from his playlist played. He does not hate it but whenever he hears it; all his pent up emotions are coming out that he almost hate it. Almost. It brings out the unconscious emotions he was not aware of. He hates it that he is admitting in the end of the song that it’s all he ever wanted. _“I am not that weak.”_ He usually says that to himself for him to cover up the bruises he gained for every fucking time he falls down on trying to be _in_. Yet with the song, the lyrics would just brush it his face that it is his reality. His forever reality – _until he is found_. Until there is someone who can find him and keep him. A wishful hope that maybe, someday someone will. _“But I guess not in this life.”_ Despite of the effect of the song, he cannot delete it. He tried a number of times to do so but it always finds its way to his player. Akihito always gets the damn song every time he deletes it. He believes he was a little M to that song.

The song ended like 10 minutes ago already but Akihito remains on his spot. He was still on the process of getting out of his pity self. He dislikes being such a sentimental one over a single song which is not even on his native language. He gets the meaning though. He can understand every line of it that it actually slices his already tear up soul.

“Stop it dimwit!” He tells himself. “You’re getting worked up for some track... argh” Then he throws the pillow he was hugging. Then out of nowhere, he heard his tummy grumbled. “Now look what that song made you. You’re hungry again, Akihito. AGAIN.” If someone sees him, they could be calling a hospital for mentally ill people for he was talking to himself even cursing himself for being hungry. Who could blame him? He lives himself on a grand penthouse but alone. Who else he’s gonna talk to?

No one of course.

Fixing himself, Akihito changed into more casual outdoor clothes. Skinny jeans and a white shirt with his favorite converse. Getting his house keys and wallet, he went out and walked to his favorite hangout place.

Akihito regretted not bringing his jacket for it was chilly since it’s nearly midnight. The neighborhood was friendly that he was not afraid walking on the dark street but he was still conscious about the threat. Now he regrets it more that he shouldn’t give in to his hunger. The cause of his death will be because of his stomach plus a bullet on his head. But then again, his grandfather would not send someone this late just to kill him right? It was too pain in the neck if he does.

Making into the café without any extra hole on his body, Akihito giggled when he saw the crew who favors him and a minute after; he was already in the corner waiting for his bread to be consumed.

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

The view was great, the brandy and the cool air that surrounds his body clothed with only his favorite robe. Asami was enjoying his night, midnight rather but there is still missing. Cannot calm his own agitated self, Asami went to his bed to get some sleep. The mere purpose of it now that he is quite busy in the past few days. Putting away his robe, he dive into the soft king size bed where he mostly consumed the space it offers. The businessman planned to forget all the things that bothers him and put himself into sleep but there is still something on the back of his head that he cannot point at. He tossed and tossed till the pillows fall out and the whole crib was at mess. _“Tsk…”_ Not wanting to make himself ruin his own good mood, he stood up, put on his robe and went to his closet. When he came out after five minutes, he was already clothed with a simple polo shirt and pants and was getting ready for a night escapade.

Calling Kirishima and Suoh was out of the picture hence he only brought his self and his own car. He was mindlessly driving, not knowing where to go. But all of a sudden, in blink of an eye after almost 20 minutes of driving, Asami found himself parking his black Jaguar on a parking lot of a café he knows by heart. He was once there a long time ago but he cannot forget how it suited his preferences on coffee. They produce a line of exquisite taste that he, some time ago, remembered that he actually waited in line for a cup of his black espresso. It was a long time though, probably 3-4 years ago but with what welcomed him quiet made an impression. Not with a tremendous change on the place but with the remained atmosphere that he felt time didn’t go on for that certain place.

12:26AM was the time on his wrist but the people enjoying their cup of coffee did not mind it though. They were there for the same reason as Asami. They cannot figure out what bothers them and a nice escape from thinking is to sit there and mingle with other people whose night is just staring.

The businessman placed his order on the counter which greeted him with great service. They were polite as they assist him on a vacant table near the right corner from the counter.

Asami was about to sit when he noticed someone. The lad was digging on his donuts not caring the crumbs falling to his lap. The way he express himself with full of pure bliss was somewhat enticing. He finished one already and the fingers he used was sucked by his pink lips that Asami imagined him doing something –better. He giggled when he tasted the after sweet on his finger tip that Asami enjoyed watching him until he called him.

“Aki.”

Akihito stopped on his track when he heard a familiar name calling his other name. Before he even looked up he already felt his heart was jumping out of his ribs that when their eyes met, good for 5 seconds, Akihito dashed out on his table like a kid caught red handed. Stunned by the younger one, Asami stood on his feet as he watched Aki move out of the cafe. The door bell rung that woke Asami up. However, instead of following the guy, the businessman took the sit he emptied. Smiling out of nowhere, he placed himself comfortably being confident that Aki will be back.

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

“What the hell are you thinking?” He shouted on himself. Akihito was on a bench near a park when he realized how stupid he was. “You could have ignored him when he called you! Not the other way around.” Sighing he face palmed thinking how obvious and how epic he revealed himself to the man. “Now Asami knows who you are! Wait. Did he already know? Really really know?” Panicking, he made himself gloomier doing the reckless action he just made. Understanding his own mistake he dragged himself up and decided to go home and sleep that maybe when he woke up the failure will be on the back of his consciousness.

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

30 minutes later.

Akihito was in front of the café catching his breath, debating inside if he will go and drop his pride or go home brainstorming to how he can go inside his house. But since he is no Spiderman that can climb over buildings, he put up his bravest face and opened the glass door.

_“Just as I thought.”_

Asami was still there sipping his second cup of coffee. How did Akihito know? He just did. And he could see that his donuts remained untouched also his keys. His damn house keys that he forgot to grab when he run off.

“Uhmn. Excuse me...Sir?” He said getting his attention which was successful.

Asami turned with his golden eyes and looked at _Aki_ with full of amusement. Together with his face expressing _‘I thought so’_. Akihito felt his face turned hot with the silent treatment of the man but it became hotter when he made a smirk. If Asami could only hear his inner thoughts, for sure Akihito would walk out again and will never come back even if he cannot get his keys.

“My keys.” Aki started.

Asami put down his coffee cup and picked the metals up for a show.

“You mean this?” He asked.

“Yes.” Akihito tried to grab but instead, Asami shoved it up not wanting the young man to get it.

“Why don’t you sit for a minute, _Aki_?”

“I’m not Aki.” He denied. “You must be mistaking me for someone else.”

“Really?”

“Certainly.”

“If you say so, why don’t you join me? Finish your food, I feel bad for not eating it all.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t accept invitation from strangers.”

“I am a stranger now? After looking at me with intensity at the photo shoot and at _our_ dinner, I am still categorized as a stranger, I think that is kind of rude, _Aki-san_.” The way Asami stress his name cringed Akihito on his back. He is definitely not in any good situation.

“That’s not what I mean—”

“Then be my guest.” Then Asami smiled.

_“He fucking smiled. Why are you making this hard Asami.”_

Akihito can’t do anything anymore since Asami would not give in and since he decided to drop his pride, he went back to his previous sit, uncomfortably.

The musk scent from the man was already enough to drive him crazy but he would set that aside for now. The mere thought of having Asami beside him being his normal self was something that never came into his mind. He wanted to remain the Aki he met days ago not the _Aki_ in Akihito.

“So what now?” He asked giving his _displeasure._ Of course it was a fake attitude with the truth of Akihito wanting to place his hands on his shoulder and smell his body… _all over_.

“The first time I saw you I knew something was odd but not to this extent.” Asami started not looking at Akihito. He was looking straight at his front though for sure his attention was not there. He knew the man beside him was already uncomfortable and if he provoke him too much the situation may backfire at him without any fruitful results, that’s why he should be taking it more carefully not the aggressive way he was just the other meetings.

“I’m telling you…You’ve got the wrong person.”

“Lying won’t get you nowhere, Aki.”

“Not by my experience…” It was low and almost silent but Asami still heard it. He looked down on Akihito for him to repeat it but the latter did not give in. They were not that close for him to tell his past struggles and if he can just bury it he will, it was not a topic for conversation and Akihito will bet everything if it comes to worst. Which he hoped not.

“You want yourself to remain private but with your actions, you’re just pulling me in.” _Who really are you Aki?_

“To what part I am lying exactly?” Akihito became serious because the man was hinting something else. And he doesn’t like it, not even with an inch. His private life remains private and to expose it to someone like Asami? He is sure that he will regret it in the future if he will let the man say what he wants. “If you’re done with preaching, can I go now?” With his straight face. The panicking Akihito was gone and was replaced with a fierce one.

“If I say that I am interested enough on you to keep you here what would you do?”

“Are you flirting with me?” The mixed shock and confused face sure made Asami show his white teeth as he smiles again making Akihito’s world stop. One of his weaknesses is handsome men with killer smile which Asami brought as a whole package.

“If it is what you think, then maybe that’s a positive. I am flirting with you.”

“You know what, I may be looked at you plenty during the shoot but not this point that I started to—oh fuck.” It was already too late when Akihito realized what he had just said. He just made a confession that he is indeed Aki from the shoot not that it was a surprise but the shame of being caught by his own mouth was really embarrassing that for the second time he wanted to run out of the café.

“See it was easy.”

The cool Asami, enjoying himself, watch Akihito cover his face with his hands as he face the other way. Which at that moment, he was already restraining himself from pinning _Aki_ down and kissed her or him that Asami already concluded all his doubts. “You don’t have to be that shy now, _Aki_.”

“You can say that because you’re not me! Argh! I was right, there was no good getting near you!” He cursed. “Can I just get my keys? I really _really_ want to go home. Please.”

“If you only to agree with my condition.”

“Oh shut it. I am not one of your damn clients!”

“You are not but I think it is not needed for you to be my client to drive you home. It's just a common courtesy."

“Argghhhh. You’re not giving up are you?” He asked anyway even if he already knows the answer. Asami Ryuichi is a major pain in the brain and he will take no for an answer. And after he made unwanted noises and curses, Akihito gave up and said yes to get his house keys. But before they head out, he made sure that the man will buy him another set of donuts.

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

“I really hoped that we will not meet this way.” The ride was silent so Akihito made the first step to bring out the mood. He was too uncomfortable to continue the dead air between them. He just can’t stand it especially being in a close-room. The space was too small for him and the silence was already driving him mad making the unwanted memories re-surface.

“Why?”

“I want to keep my impression.” Akihito answered. “You already caught me on my weakest point so I guess it’s all pointless now.” With a heavy sigh he relaxed himself on the expensive leather seat just beside Asami, who currently driving him to his home. In Akihito’s choice, he doesn’t want the man to know his place but then again it was wrong to hide from him. He can read a person who’s lying and it was already stupid to do it again.

“Oh? Is it that bad to be caught by me? That you want me to look at you the way I saw you before?”

“No exactly. I just don’t want anybody else _I know_ to see me that _way_.”

“Oh. Is that so? Though you allow that friend of yours and Kirishima.”

“Yes! And speaking of Kirishima, did you send him? Oh wait, don’t answer that my stay in your care will just prolong. You can drop me here.” However, before Akihito could open the door, he already noticed something wrong from the entrance of the building. There was a man on the security post he doesn’t recognize. He was looking on both sides as if he wanted to find something or someone. Then he remembered his brother’s warning. _“Really? This late?”_

“What?” Asami asked when Akihito stared at him while he debates on something on his head.

“Can I ask you for two favors?” The young lad then asked. It was sudden but he can’t help it given his situation.

“I am a stranger yet you ask for favors, two on top of that.”

“I lied back there okay. So can I or not?”

“Depends to what I will get if I say yes.”

“Why you are being difficult?! But FINE! I’ll owe you two and you can ask me favors too. Is that enough?”

Asami smirked to his triumph. Now he can get what he wants without exerting too much effort. “So what do I have to do?”

“Here…” Akihito pull out his donuts from the paper bag and put the box on his lap, he crumbled then the bag and give it to Asami. “Throw this on that trash bin. _Naturally._ ”

Asami was confused that he thought it was something he only can do but turned out that he will just have to throw some trash.

After his task he went back to his car where Akihito is now somewhat distorted. He was staring straight on his front paled and seemed to be absent minded also. He even jumped when Asami closed the door.

“For the second one?” He brushed his observations, he can know them anyway later or sooner, and went on to ask for the second one. “You said you have two.”

But there was no answer. The businessman felt being examined as Akihito looked at him helplessly. The eyes that were changeling him was not there thus it was replaced by fear he cannot understand at the moment. Asami also felt that the second request is not something he would ask but he just needed to do.

“Would you lend me your couch?”

 

* * *

 

 

A little porn :D

[Shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/20/a0/6a/20a06aed6797d0ffe0d6a524bd61cd1f.jpg)

[Cafe](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/25/a7/e9/25a7e93761307fa9b6694c9db280fd34.jpg)

[Sweet :P](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b3/3c/d8/b33cd84a27242addb7b67dfe786bf058.jpg)

[Lost and Found by A Rocket to the Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9fYltbCUCA)(The song Aki's listening to.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAACKKKKKKK! /for awhile (ノД`)・゜・。
> 
> Any mistakes ahead was due to my carelessness. Sorry. .  
> ・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．
> 
>  
> 
> My usual warnings and disclaimer. 
> 
> ENJOY!

It was nearly 2 hours before the dawn breaks but Akihito and Asami were still wide awake. Both of them landed on the latter’s pad just 20 minutes after Akihito asked him to borrow his couch. The crime lord was quite surprise for his request was something he didn’t even dream off. He didn’t expect him to come at him _immediately_ because that is the kind of man Asami is. He is a man known for being hard to surprise but this time, _Aki_ nailed it. The night he thought would be boring and lame turned out to be one of the most entertaining nights ever since he could remember, and he will be using it his advantage.

_“Please be normal. Act normal please. Please. Please…”_ Akihito was quiet but inside his calm demure, there was already a storm occurring that nobody else could ever see. It was already a nerve wrecking that he bumped to the man at the cafe and the thought of him spending in another man’s house, especially Asami’s, was beyond his self-logic. He was maintaining a space between them because if it comes that he made contact with the man, for sure he would panic and show his embarrassing side that even just thinking about it made him embarrassed already. The way he reacted earlier was an enough reminder that he should not be pulling his guard down. He resorted for Asami's help just because he was there not because he was the last option he could have. Akihito could have been planned something _better_ for tonight but he panicked bringing himself to where he is now. To see his grandfather's men loitering around his place was a total hit to his barrier. The nightmares he had with them are turning into the real ones that it was starting to show on his face. Asami is not his brother to be weak like this; he is a total stranger that he _just_ recently met.

_“Focus Akihito. Focus!”_ But he can’t. Not in his current state. His hands were trembling like mad. He tried to hide them but he can’t. His fears were showing that Asami noticed it. Akihito was already on his couch but it was obvious that his mind was somewhere else making him restless and distracted.

“Aki...Aki...”

The third call made through and caught the attention of the pale man.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked.

“Y—yeah. I’m fine. A little bit tired...and sleepy I guess...” But his reason was not enough for Asami to be convinced that he was what he was saying.

“I... I will be fine here. After all, I said couch...”

“No.” Asami’s voice was firm and intimidating. “I’m not letting you spend the night here. You can use the guest room, you'll be more comfortable there than here.” The younger man just looked at him helplessly. Asami expected Aki to put up a fight but there wasn’t one; he stayed still and silent until Asami spoke again. The younger man only made his way into the guest room as soon as Asami pointed where it was. He was like only acting to what was being said to him. The Aki in front of him was not the fiery Aki he met hours ago. Asami was being bothered by it but since Aki wasn’t the type to open up easily, as far as he can see through him, he it let it go.

 

“Thanks. I really owe you this night.” Then he slowly went back inside his room, thinking what _just_ had happened.

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

The adrenaline on his body calmed down the moment he set his feet on the businessman’s guest room. Shutting the man and having his own place to think. Now, he was embarrassed to the extent of forgetting how uncomfortable his clothes were. He was sticky and sweaty thanks to his idiotic running but he can’t ask the man the anymore. If not for the men on the building, he will be running back to his own home and wished that nothing really happened. To escape was the only thing that mattered when he saw the men on the entrance. He knew that his grandfather already know where he was living but it was the first time _in years_ that he sent people to him. And those people only brought unwanted memories, memories that his family doesn’t even aware of. There was a number of times that he was visited by such men only to bring wrath to him though despite of everything done, he still fight them off. He never thought that it will be Asami who will discover his vulnerable side and he was using it to his advantages. Akihito was not dumb and he knows that the moment he asked for help, the older already got him on his hands to use on whatever purpose he has in mind. Asami was already had his eyes on him and to use the man as his shield was something he never thought that would cross his mind. Yet, the mentality of not wanting to go through _that_ horrible thing again was his priority and to escape them was his triumph.

The bed was soft and inviting but Akihito can’t even close his eyes to sleep. He was still wide awake thinking the events that happened throughout his life. It was not the best place to reminisce but he can’t help it. He needed something that would distract him from his uncomfortable state. It was not an issue before but to sleep soaked in sweat was something he cannot tolerate anymore. He could just borrow some clothes from Asami since they were both men but scratch that. He can’t and he wouldn’t even if it is the last thing he would do.

“Argh. Fuck this!” He rolled to the bed like a child trying to push the overflowing thoughts on his head. An hour of doing nothing but to loathe himself and his situation made the ceiling an entertainment. He started to get irritated to every little detail his eyes caught, wanting to correct them himself. If his brother Takato caught him he will be teasing him as throwing tantrums but his brother is currently miles away and to call him this early in the _morning_ will just put his brother to unnecessarily concern. He can’t brother him anymore since his hands were full of their grandfather.

He threw again a set of curses before he marched himself to the bathroom. _“I don’t care anymore…”_ He muttered before removing all his clothes then merged himself to the tub which he filled with warm water. The relief that came from his mouth was down to history that he cannot even remember when was the last time he felt what relax was.

Half an hour later he pushed himself up finishing his bath. The towel on the cabinet was enough for him to cover himself up. Cover his lower half though. He looked like a woman alright - with clothes on, yet when he dresses nothing like fresh from the shower/bath, anyone would be confused. He has male body parts after all. Finishing up, Akihito actually forgot that he was on a different manner that he went out of the room just covering half of his body, in a man way to boot! His hair was tied up high on a rubber band used as a ponytail and just ramped himself on the open space of the older man’s house. It was too late though when he realized it, Asami who was on the living room, obviously fresh from the shower but the only difference was, the man was on his working suit, his famous three-piece suit, less the coat though. The shock was so obvious to their faces that it took seconds before they moved and continued what they were supposed to be doing. Akihito on the other hand was late to pick up his self that he nearly tripped when he went to the kitchen. He was really feeling at home that he did not bother to ask the man if he can use that part of his home.

Akihito dressed _enough_ , dawn and chilly but he went for cold water to calm his raging nerves.

_“Oh God…What the hell did I just do? Damn you brain and reflexes…”_ He wanted to bury himself but unfortunately he was on the top floor of one of the tallest building in the city, there was no hole for him to bury himself. He just displayed his body to the man he just met a week ago and now he was on his kitchen, self-loathing again. _“Stupid Akihito… Stupid Akihito…”_

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

It was his _home_ but Asami cannot even sleep at the moment. The thought of having Aki in his guest room was one of the reasons why he cannot calm his wild hormones. He took the shower and went to bed but still even when the tired physique, Asami can’t feel the sleepiness on his whole body. Not wanting the feeling of uncertainty, Asami decided that it’s time to prepare for work. He reviewed the documents Kirishima handed him the previous night and minutes later, Asami felt himself again. The things he had known for a long time calms him. It may be boring to other people but it was his forte and by that, he conquers everything he set his eyes on. He nearly finished the paper works that were good for three days which he only stopped when his phone rang. It was already 5 AM and Kirishima already made a report. The ever perfectionist secretary was already on his way to the office to finalize his tasks. Asami too decided that it’s time to head to the office and leave the sleeping _princess_ to continue his rest. Asami tried to peek to where Aki’s staying but stopped himself because he was not that kind of man. He can’t point to himself but Asami wanted to treat Aki as if he was a fragile, delicate person. The elegance around the man was something he can’t overlook. Aki maybe a man but in other aspects he can’t see him like one. It was no fair for treating him that way, but he like it when Aki is being true to himself, it was in that point he can really say that Aki is a man. The boundary of being a woman and man was already disregarded when he finally learned the truth.

“Aki…” He called him wanting to get a response but who was he kidding? The door was close and there was no sign of him going out.

And another call from his man, Kirishima. Now he will give the fucking man a raise for the distraction he gave. He was quite thankful actually because if not for the call, he was really going inside the guest room to check up on Aki.

He went to his way out and stopped on the living room to collect his thoughts for what his secretary had just said. His enemies’ really a pain in the neck that if he could just burn them alive, he will. But there’s this everyone call ‘law’ that Asami cannot do what he wanted sometimes. Though _that_ law that everyone’s afraid of was already on his hand but to use it to something trivial was not worth the effort to do so.

Asami was about to finish his attire when the guest room opened, granting his unconscious wish. He already found out that Akihito is a man but to see him half naked on his own house so early in the morning, could developed him a heart attack. Aki’s legs, long firm and _creamy_ , were already deadly for him that he wanted to keep it for himself and now the slender body, his perfect shoulder and collar bones, refined limbs slim enough to seduce any man, and most of all, the innocent and genuine expression on his face made it all up. Flush cheeks, wide open eyes that showed naivety of his own allure, and lips - damn those lips, enough for Asami ravish him and he could forget everything he set to be.

_“You’re mine now…”_ His eyes were showing how he wanted Aki right there on the spot where he stood but if he did, even a single step towards the man, what would become of him? Nothing. Not even better than the rest of the men adoring the goddess in front of him. So Asami was just stood there. Standing in the middle of his own space watching how Akihito panics on his own show.

_“Soon, Baby. Soon.”_

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

“Now what?” Asking himself will not get him anywhere but he did anyway. Akihito was once again in the middle of his own storm. He cannot go back to the guest room without passing Asami again and he did not know which alternative way to go since he was not on his own house. Known to his manners, he started voicing out his own questions being unaware of his own surroundings.

“Or I could just wait him go to work, could I? ... Yes I could do that.”

“No you can’t. You’ll just get yourself a cold.”

“Yes, you’re right I can’t. But how the hell can I go back?”

“Just turn around Aki and you’ll get your answer.”

“Huh?…what?”

Asami was just a meter away from him looking like the Asami Ryuichi he worked with as a magazine cover; by all means the self-awareness of every human suddenly poured unto Akihito. His face burnt red wanting to look away, hide, and never show his face again but once again, he was caught by the golden eyes that once made his whole world stop. Before Akihito could mutter another word, Asami got himself near; Akihito wanted to stepped back but it was like his feet were glued on the floor and his own body felt heavy that he can’t move anything but his eyes which watched Asami handed his own sleeves. When Akihito reacted late, Asami put the clothes himself covering the obviously shivering state of the younger man; earning Akihito a smirk from Asami.

“Don’t keep yourself like that for too long brat. You’re getting yourself sick.”

And Asami slowly walked away.

If Akihito only didn’t know Asami or if he was _close enough_ with him, he would be running towards him right now, giggling over the gesture of such a romantic man. He knew the man and now he really just wanted to get out. Run away or migrate to other country - everywhere else where he could never see him again. He could never look Asami the same way now. He exposed himself and made himself a kid in front of the man. He owes him two favors and Akihito has a feeling that he literally gave access over him to Asami. He did not regret it but he starting to now.

With his shame on his head, without looking, Akihito ran on a speed passing Asami on his way back to the living room to his guest room.

Five minutes later, Akihito went out of the guest room fully clothed ready to go out and home.

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

“Where were you last night?”

That was the question that welcomed Akihito. He was still kind of distorted (obviously on his hair, clothes and actions) but that doesn’t stop his brother to interrogate him. His face was sour and by his looks, he could tell that Takato too stayed up late last night. The dark bags under his eyes were enough for Akihito to conclude that it was one hell of a night for him.

“I heard grandpa talking about you and as soon as the meeting ended, I rushed here only to found out that you are not here. I’ve sent some of my trusted men to look out for you but they came back empty handed!”

“Takato...”

“I thought grandpa did something again...”

The sight of his younger brother slowly breaking down in front of him made him more than guilty. It was the last thing he needed to see in the morning on his own house. He should have informed him when he saw the men on the lobby. That could have lessened the worry for his family but instead; he fled into a stranger/acquaintance/Asami Ryuichi's pad for the night. He was smart but he did not used his brain and decided to act based on his emotions. Now the price of his actions lay in front of him and he will carry it for the rest of his life.

Akihito went to his brother's side and calmed him. The anxiety and fatigue took the almost iron wall of Takato and only thing that put the man at ease was the warmth of Akihito's body. It proved to Takato that his Nii-san is there with him, breathing.

 

“I don’t know what it was exactly, but he was talking about you. There were hitmen and armed men on his room and I thought...we'll never see you again.”

That gave Akihito a shiver. His back hair stood up joining his trembling muscles. Yet he kept himself strong. He cannot show weakness not now that Takato’s with him.

“I...managed last night. They were here past midnight actually...They were on the lobby—”

“What? How? Is that why you went out? Why didn’t you tell me? Nii-san I think you need to move to another place now. Grandpa will not stop there you know very well that he will not. He will get what he wanted anytime anywhere!”

“I am well aware of that. But you see...I can't. ”

Takato was about to ask why but Akihito stopped him. His face showed determination that he won't change his answer. It'll just make a gap between them which Akihito and Takato cannot afford now. Both of them stayed quiet until the older man broken it. He explained how he ended up out but left the tiny details to where he actually went. Akihito doesn’t want to tell his brother that he was with Asami, the _Asami Ryuichi_ , just minutes ago because of the reputation of the man holds. He already received enough warning from his family to put a line between them when they saw the cover magazine where they were posing together. They knew his beauty could take any man to show their hidden desires and Asami Ryuichu is no exemption to that fact. They also know how dangerous the man is, like how deeply he is involve to the deepest place of the underground world which also they need to hide that fact from Akihito himself. Akihito is too pure from their world to be tainted by something like him.

“What is he planning anyway?” Akihito asked after freshing up. Both of them calmed down and seeing his brother lighten up his mood was already turning his morning into a good one. He was on his pajamas ready to sleep any minute however Akihito's eyes were screaming for sleep though it would be better for him if he could take care of his rumbling stomach. Which his younger brother made possible. Takato had just finished cooking their breakfast when he settled down. When it comes into home cooking, Takato knows how his taste buds go making every simple dish into an incredible one.

 

“I was not really certain but the words he used plus your name was really bothering. Really really bothering. I don’t like grandfather's tone when it comes to you. He even mentioned the Raya Group—”

“R—Raya Group?”

“Huh? Yeah...Raya Group. Do you know about them? I thought they were gone for like two years now... Do you know them?”

“Oh no. No—I don’t... It's just...the name was unique.”

Takato knew that he _did_ know. Akihito would never be bothered like that if he truly doesn’t know them. His Nii-san was lying. He would never give any attention to any group that their family involved with. He cut his ties that Takato for sure can bet that Akihito will never be connected again. And to get his attention by a mere group name was already intriguing. However, he also knew how stubborn his brother is. He tells nothing. Not now or ever. His curiosity may kill him but Akihito will never spill something if he really did not want to share.

When their done, Takato bid his good bye as his phone kept on ringing. Early duties were calling him. Takato left a number of reminders that Akihito thought would never end. He even left his second phone. Akihito would never get on his way of not wanting to own one now that his family needed an immediate way to contacting him. If comes to worst, Takato coming to mend him would be too late if something would happened without communication. Akihito even amazed how long he survived without a phone, but he guess this time was really a different from the others.

Finally Akihito was now all alone. No more Asami to think and Takato to _avoid_. Akihito with his own _personal_ space.

However, he was having mixed feelings when he turned his room knob. He saw something he wished he didn’t see which more was concerning than his brother's curiosity.

There was only one room that his younger brother could never get into. _His room._ He can actually go with his duplicate of keys but he trusts him enough that he will not. He prefers him that way. Even if Takato is his brother, Akihito doesn’t want anybody prying his privacy. And lucky for Akihito that he did not check on his room given that he went missing, maybe peeked but not as far as going inside, or else he would see the letter that was left for him.

And there was only one person who could have done the job.

The third person that could go in and out of his penthouse. Sudou. His grandfather's secretary. Akihito grimaced with the thought of the man stepping on his private room. He never liked him, always on his neck ruining his life. But Sudou was just the tip of his ice berg of fear and complication. What lies underneath was the true horror. And the letter contained it all. It was the hand writing of his old grandfather saying all the things he wanted without any restrictions. If he received the letter years ago Akihito would be on his knees, devastated and self-loathing. Regretting why he would he still be alive not taking his own life. He could have done that. But Akihito is a changed man now. He would not feel a little of himself. He's done with that and intended to continue being done with that past him. Thus, he read the letter again and got the understanding of it.

“Raya Group huh.”

He would be lying if he say that he was not concern about the comeback because in real life he was afraid as sh*t now. He should be taking his leave now and move to another place or country if he doesn’t want his head detached from his body.

He gets it now. Akihito truly does. It was right for his old man to take the initiative. But it would be his justice that would be taken from him. His grandfather wanted him quiet, as in quiet as he could get, because the group was looking for _her_. Sniffing their noses to places they shouldn’t have just to locate the person who is responsible for their pent up wrath which was kept for two years.

The recipient? The woman of their downfall. _Her._ Takaba Akihito.

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

 

Errr another references?

[Akihito when he cannot sleep](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ce/61/dd/ce61dd8cbd84727b852bbc6ab70093f5.jpg)

[Asami's suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fe/72/5a/fe725a45d61f77d37bc44f8b85593270.jpg)

[Imagine Aki like this while on Asami's kitchen  ヾ(０∀０*★)ﾟ*･.｡](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5a/6c/f7/5a6cf72a2a31618093578f7f76d54876.jpg)

 

* * *

 

**To make it up to you guys...here’s a little extra for this chapter. ((ヾ(* ´∀｀)ノ))**

Five minutes later, Akihito went out of the guest room fully clothed and ready to go out and home.

It only took five minutes for Aki to be in front of Asami presentable like he was when he was caught by the older man eating his donuts but still he has the perfection around him. Aki's messy hair (fresh from towel drying) suited him and his rosy cheeks were like done with some cosmetics but it was all natural. Asami never thought such beauty would accompany him on his way to Sion. Must be an extension of his beautiful late morning escapade. He thought. Though it was contrary to Akihito. The younger one was getting conscious given that he was wearing Asami's long sleeves. Folded up to his elbow so that he won’t look small on his cloth. (But still anyway. He really was small compare to the body build of Asami).

“Not in a rush, are we?” Asami asked.

“I think, I’ve stayed too long so...I think it would be better if I go home...now.”

“I beg to be different. You can stay as long as you like but if you insist, please let me escort you.”

Taken back, Akihito shyly nodded gathering his courage to keep their eye contact.

The day was young and still chilly but Akihito felt hotter sitting next to Asami. He now regrets that he accepted his offer to send him home. It started the moment they stepped out of the penthouse; they were greeted by a number of men which he deducted as his body guards. Most of them were not transparent and you could see how shock they were seeing Asami with another being stepping out of the penthouse early in the morning.

“I hope they won’t get the wrong idea. But hell they already did, right?!” He said after being left alone with Asami on their ride.

“Sorry to say but they got more things to do than to gossip.”

“Really now, huh?”

Akihito was looking at Asami with curiosity; though he can't help but adore him actually. He didn’t expect that such a fine man still do exist. When Akihito say fine man, like a man who is not too boastful of his fortune just to impress him. He doesn’t know much about _his_ business but he can now understand why he was on top. He met a lot of men but Asami isn’t one of them. He was unique. _And Akihito wanted him for himself._

He doesn’t really know how and why but Akihito started to lift himself. Asami was even startled to the sudden behavior of the young man but he let him be. He already knows where it would be going and he just let him be. Akihito climbed his way up placing himself to the man's lap. And then all of a sudden, Aki claimed what he was aiming to get. The clash of their mouths were something his deepest urges pushing him to do. It was him who started it but seconds later it was Aki who was being eaten. He was no pro on kissing but he could say that Asami was really good. Really really good. _And tasty._ He could taste the mint flavor of his breath whenever he fought his tongue back. The car sure has proper ventilation but the atmosphere was getting hotter and hotter. Aki was even thankful that his upper clothes has button that Asami easily unbuttoned. Asami left his mouth red and bitten not to stop the act but to go further.

“Aki...”

The way his voice echoed to his ear was like a lullaby. _Soothing and inviting._

“Aki...”

Asami’s hand on his shoulder was warm, a kind of warm that could melt him all the way.

“Aki—here...”

The man was leading him to his desires giving in to whatever stopping him.

“Aki we’re here...”

_“Wait...here where? What?”_

Akihito heard it clear but could not understand the meaning until he opened his eyes. The limousine was empty except for the man beside him. When he looked at Asami, he was perfect and not even a single crinkle on his suit. Opposite of what he had just done minutes ago. Akihito was so sure he was pulling his damn shirt, ripping it off from him. But what happened...?

Unless...

“You were sound asleep so I didn’t bother to wake you up. We were just two blocks away from your building...”

“Fuck...”

That kicked him hard. He dreamed of making out with the man beside him _inside_ his limousine. How many embarrassing moments he should have before the fate stop picking on him?

“Oh God why...”

Asami was confused but he let him be. It's Aki anyway. Every inch of his movement was enough for him to be satisfied because honestly, he can’t say when it will happen again.

“Thank you Asami, I really owe you big time.” He smiled warily not wanting to show on his face about his reaction on his dream. He wanted to move immediately so that he can reflect to his elicit dream.

“Thanks again.”

He was about to step out of the car but before he could, Asami grabbed his hand and the next thing he saw, really hit his roof.

Asami bowed down and kissed his hand like a gentleman. The warm sensation that hit his skin was really familiar, the same warm lips that kissed him back, but he was so sure now that it was all nothing but a dream. _A fucking dream._

“It was my pleasure, Princess.”

The car drove away straight but Akihito run passed through it. Running to the lobby of his penthouse not wanting to look back and remember what in the world happened between him and Asami Ryuichi.

_ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_

The crime lord was midway to his office, leaning to his elbow on the hand rest when he unconsciously touched his lips.

Proclaiming that it there will be another next time.

_“Always.”_

__ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ_ _

[Last one](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/15/81/5d/15815d9b75b6a7a5ad4d5699ab501109.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Did they kiss for real?
> 
> A: I'll leave that to your imagination. hehehe. ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(；　・＿・)┘
> 
> I miss writing... ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)  
> but anyways...
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS READING! /i hope you won't be bothered by the emojis XD
> 
> I'll be back... I just don't know when(I WANT IT TO BE SOOOOON)... because busy AF... ノ￣□￣)ノ ~┻━┻
> 
> XOXO TO EVERY EACH ONE OF YOU!!!


	9. VALENTINE EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has nothing to do with the story and just like the chapter title states... ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> It's a Valentine Extra for Asami and Akihito! Yey! o(≧∇≦o)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'ed, OOC, fast paced.

“For Christ’s sake! What in the world you two are doing!?”

It was a perfect day to do nothing but suddenly, Miratai was at Akihito’s door screaming at the sight that welcomed him. His voice was at top of his lungs as he watched the two brothers comfortably sitting on the carpeted floor not caring how ridiculous they were. Akihito wearing only his oversized long sleeves, God knows where he got that, plus his blue boxer’s shorts as if he just got out of bed. The other one, his younger brother Takato, was on his white shirt and black pants leaving his designer suit carelessly forgotten over the couch as both of them having scribbles on their faces. Miratai would have laughed but the situation was messed enough knowing _who_ the two brothers are. Akihito has whiskers and goatee with some spirals on his forehead and Takato having triple layers of eyebrows with a messy cat eyeliner and animal shapes on his cheeks.

“The hell?!” Once again Miratai shouted wanting to get their attention but he was just got ignored. The brothers were so busy not taking off their eyes for a second from the massive television. Both hands were occupied while they hit the controller’s button with full force, trash talking to each other _loudly_.

Who would ever think that a renowned model and an heir to a lethal yakuza family were going to spend their awaited day-off _just_ playing Tekken 7? No one until Miratai saw them. Even Akihito’s long hair was poorly tied which he also guessed that Akihito _forgot_ to comb and was only tied by a pencil?!

“Akihito is that a pencil on your head?!”

“Shhh! You’re blocking the view!” Akihito shouted back trying to move Miratai to the side. “Argh! You prick! How did you do that!?” Again, but it was directed to Takato who was at the moment grinning, because a few more hit and he could have his victory _again._ “Slow down! Damn it!” Akihito blurted out again with an additional kick to his brother’s legs.

“Ouch! That’s cheating!” His brother shouted back ignoring the fact that Miratai was still there watching them. “You will never beat my Lili!” Laughing as he hit the combo on his controller.

“Since when Jin got beaten by a girl?!” Akihito answered back though his Jin was really on the verge of losing. A few more combos and Jin’s defeated. As the loser, Akihito lightly threw the controller away as if he was sulking with a couple of curses for his younger brother. Hearing his brother laugh, Akihito closed his eyes and let his brother do his way.

“Keep still, Nii-san!” Takato was holding one of his pen eyeliner then later on he was carefully writing more scribbles on his older brother’s face.

“You betrayed me, Jin.” Akihito said as if he was actually talking to the game character.

“You just suck at playing, Nii-san. There I’m done.” Takato moved away looking playfully at his sulking brother.

“How come you’re good at this? I know you don’t _have_ time for games.”

“Whatever you say, Nii-san. I’m just good at it.” Takato stood up and placed himself at the couch still not caring how he laid himself at it. “Good noon, Miratai-san.”

“Finally! I thought I’ve turned invisible!” Miratai marched on the couch as he made himself comfortable at the other end.

“It’s your fault, Miratai.” Said Akihito following the two on the couch, placing himself in the middle.

“Don’t tell me...you spent half day just playing?”

“It was not just a _just,_ Mira-kun.”

“Argh. Drop it!” Two of them arguing but not really looking at each other. The three of them slumped on the soft furniture not minding how lazy they all looked like.

“What brings you here, Miratai-san?” Takato asked not taking his eyes off on his phone. He was mindlessly reading some messages that Akihito knew who it came from. But of course it was not his business so he didn’t commented on it.

“Yeah, what brought you here, _Mira-kun_. And apologize to Jin. You lead him to his defeat. Jin hated to lose, you know.”

“Why would I—Argh! You’re making me crazy! Why would I even bother myself coming here?”

“Yeah why, Miratai-san?” Asked by the younger brother still glued to his phone.

_Damn brothers!_ Giving his heavy sigh, Miratai pulled an envelope from his bag and gave it to Akihito.

“What is it?” Curious now, Akihito faced Miratai without any effort and grabbed the thing. It was a white envelope that screams exclusive.

“Where did you get this?” Akihito kept on flipping it trying to figure it out.

“You’re four-eyed dropped by at my office yesterday and personally asked me to give it you.”

And that made the siblings halted.

“Who’s four-eyed?” Takato eyeing Miratai with possessiveness on his eyes.

“He’s—” But he was cut-off by Akihito.

“Asami Ryuichi...” Akihito whispered as he reached the end of the letter. Since Akihito was facing Miratai, he did not saw how Takato’s face filled with distress. The name itself was enough for him to yank the envelope from his brother and read it himself but he controlled himself well and no such action was done.

“What it say?” Miratai’s full of curiosity like he suddenly turned to a teenager giggling to some love letter which he disliked at the instant.

“He’s inviting me to a dinner... _again_.” Akihito was supposed to be delighted upon Asami’s invitation since the pale blond took it as a mutual interest between them but it was not a good time for Akihito granting such request.

“Again? You went out already?” Takato switched to his interrogation mode. He could’ve got no interest on the topic if it wasn’t Asami Ryuichi they were talking about. It was bad already that they gotten to know each other and it’ll just worsen _their_ whole situation if they got involve more.

“You know what Takato- _kun_? I would have thought that you’re Akihito’s boyfriend if I didn’t know you at all, you sounded jealous! Getting bitter that Nii-san’s attention won’t be on you anymore?” Teasingly Miratai said as it was like a payback for ignoring him earlier.

“Mira-kun...” Akihito warned as he went back to the letter. “He’s asking me for a date on... Valentine’s day?! What?”

Miratai laughed out loud when he heard when’s when. “On Valentine’s? I didn’t know that Asami Ryuichi is such a romanticist. Go for it Akihito!”

“NO!” Both of the Takabas disagreed and that made Miratai shut it off. Akihito was quite shy for it has been a long time since someone had the guts to invite _her_ or him, Asami already knows the truth, but to say yes means that Akihito needed _Aki_ for the date. And to date Asami requires _Aki_ to prepare, physically especially mentally given that they will do it on a public place. However, it was different for Takato.

“No? Why Takato-kun? I know why Akihito’s like that but you? Why?” Now both Akihito and Miratai were looking at him, waiting for his answer.

“I...I just thought...that it would be not wise to...you know...go out with someone you just met?”

“Oh God Takato, now I know why you’re _still_ single. You’re too damn old-fashion! That’s the purpose of dating! To get to know each other!”

“No means no!”

Akihito being in the middle suddenly caught between their arguments. His brother was right but at the same time it’s Asami Ryuichi they are talking about. He can’t deny that the man has been crossing his mind lately and to see him again was something he never thought he’s looking forward to. But to go on with a date?... Not really applicable at the _moment._

Akihito kept on looking at them as they voiced out their thoughts and after getting annoyed at how loud they can be, Akihito stood up and went to his room without looking back at their surprised expressions. The door of his room slammed hard that it jolted the two men. Not saying anything anymore, Takato and Miratai just kept still savoring the peace between them.

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

At Akihito’s room, the pale blond scan once more Asami’s letter. Together with the letter was a card of a certain shop somewhere in Tokyo. Odd enough, the letter says that he should go to that place. _“What?”_ With nothing to use to confront the businessman, Akihito was at lost.

“Argh. You gave me no choice huh.”

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

The next day, Akihito went down from his penthouse to get his curiosity satisfied. The shop was not hard to find since it was famous – famous for having _overpriced_ personal devices. It took Akihito no more than 30 minutes but still at lost when he presented the card to one of the employees and to his surprised, Akihito was assisted further in.

“Please wait for a while, _Aki-sama_.” The lady bowed and left Akihito on the waiting area for VIPs with nothing explanation sort of or anything that could make him understand what he will be waiting for.

A good 20 minutes had passed; the door opened revealing the man he never thought he would see that day.

“I’m very sorry for making you wait, Aki.” Asami took all the air in the room that Akihito found it hard to breathe. Asami Ryuichi flesh and bone in front of him. He could’ve slapped himself because Akihito knew he was staring _obviously_ but it was damn hard not to! “I hope you don’t have anything else for today.”

“Ahh... yeah. But that was kind of arrogant of you to assume already.” Akihito answered but of course he doesn’t mean it that way. It was just that Akihito’s wild personality _always_ comes forward when it comes to Asami ever since their meet-up at their favorite coffee shop. And that statement gained Akihito a light chuckle from Asami.

“And I won’t apologize for that.”

“What are we doing here anyway?” It was Akihito’s turn to ask.

“Since you’re here, I _assumed_ that you already accepted my invitation.”

“Still thinking about it. Now, what are we doing here?”

“Asami-sama.” An old man, not really old _old_ maybe 50 years of age, approached them with a paper bag with the shop’s logo on it. The man pulled out a box and continued, “I hope we fulfilled you’re request, Asami-sama.” He bowed again handing the phone. Asami took the phone and dismissed him then he handed the phone to Aki.

The moment the man pulled out the box from the bag, Akihito knew what would happen next. He experienced a lot already regarding men buying _her_ things which he never expected that Asami would do the same.

_“Too bad Asami.”_

Akihito mood changed but he did not show it. He kept his facial expression as it was entertaining the man. He took the phone from Asami’s hand and started questioning him.

“And this would be?”

“A gift from me.”

“Oh. What for?”

“I find it quite hard to stop myself from going to your place so I need something to reach you.”

He could not believe what Asami had just said and from the level of shock, he could’ve hit Asami on the face for not liking how he could ever think of that.

“To reach me huh. You know my friend; you could have just called him.”

“That would be not appropriate, don’t you think?”

Akihito smiled to his answer but he was not happy about it.

“I will send you the details before the 14th.” Asami stood up offering his hand to Akihito. “Shall we go now?”

“Huh? Where?”

“You’ll see.”

Complying, Akihito just let Asami lead the way.

It was a 10-minute drive when they stopped for a well-known boutique. Of course Akihito knew it because he himself was a frequent to that shop. It was full of labeled clothes that only the rich and famous could afford. Given that _Aki_ was already on his job for too long, he could afford such clothes but he never bought anything for a whim because at the moment, it was the vibe that Asami was sending off. Akihito knew that the man would buy him clothes which will _Aki_ be using for their date.

The lady-in-waiting lined up the collection of clothes that the businessman requested. It was all in shade of red that Akihito cringed at the thought of wearing red on Valentine’s.

With Asami’s cue, Akihito tried picking a couple of dress which he brought at the changing room. Since he was there already and Asami’s the one paying, Akihito decided that it wouldn’t hurt to indulge himself. After the third set of clothes, Akihito finally picked something. _Aki_ went out to show _herself_ to Asami, who was at that moment, nearly lunged for Aki. It was a Sherri Hill red dress that fitted _her_ body well. The dress got Aki’s curve that even the women who were assisting _her_ wooed when they saw her. The dress made Aki’s legs more tempting than ever. Asami’s eyes were filled with admiration that he couldn’t remove his eyes on _her._

It was not so bad to wear red after all.

After finishing up, Asami and Aki together with the guards took their leave for their next stop. It was another labeled shop where Akihito thought where _her_ shoes will be coming from.

_“So be it.”_

Akihito was having a hard time choosing because they were all good. One of a woman’s weaknesses is shoes; therefore it was not surprising that even with an hour of choosing he could still not choose especially when they all fitted _Aki_ well.

“We can have them all, you know.” Asami commented on his back that was unexpectedly not getting impatient for his pickiness.

“And what would I do with them? How about this? Is this good?” Akihito asked posing in front of Asami while wearing red strapped heels.

“Everything looked good at you, Aki.” With a wide grin on his face.

“I’ll take this one.” Akihito replied while smiling back at Asami. If not only to the assumptions of Asami Ryuichi plus _buying him gifts_ , he could have enjoyed it. It’s kind of refreshing to have someone go with him as he shops for clothes though maybe under with different circumstances, Akihito would ask the businessman to go with him.

“Are we done?” The pale blond inquired after getting the paper bag containing _her_ box of shoes. Akihito was quite a bit shock when Asami offered his hand to carry the bag. Not all men dared, especially ones wearing branded suit on a day light, to go and carry a bag out of a woman’s boutique with a pink ribbon on it. Akihito could not stop himself from grinning at the sight of Asami, respected and feared, carrying his pink shoe bag.

_“If not only...”_

“Aki...” Asami called at the staring Aki as if she was suddenly daydreaming.

“Huh? Yes?” _God Asami stop smirking! We are in the middle of the street!_

“Do you want to eat?”

“Now that’s the right question.” Akihito walked to Asami but, “But I have to decline. I still have something to do at my _office._ ” He smiled wanting Asami to get what he wanted to say.

“Then allow me to take you _home_.” Then Asami opened the door of his limo asking _Aki_ to hop in.

“It’ll be my pleasure, Asami- _sama._ ” The pale blond actually didn’t know but he liked to tease Asami just to see his facial expressions – or perhaps his eye expression if such thing exists. His eyes could tell but he was searching for more and maybe that was one of the reasons why he got attracted to the man. He was the kind of man that does not need words to express everything.

The ride to his home was pleasing. Asami was continuously having a conversation with him as if he was a host of a certain show. Akihito knew the man that he was not that talkative yet he had fun talking with him. He enjoyed it and it was the same for the older man. A little progress of whatever they have.

“I’ll send you the details when it’s finalized.” He said after escorting Aki out of the limo. The man was really a gentleman. Assisting him, holding his elbow as he went down with the stairs, thoughtfully caring him as they shop together, Asami has done more than enough for him in just for a few hours. Plus points for the gentleman.

“Thank you, Asami.” Akihito bid. After saying their goodbyes, Akihito watched the car drove away from the side of his building. The man knew it already that _Aki_ doesn’t want to be dropped at the entrance of the building so they stopped a few blocks away. When Akihito was sure that the man really left, he started to walked towards the entrance but his expression tells differ. Akihito’s eyes were dull and disappointed. Nothing to compare to what he showed at the man earlier.

“You should have known Asami that I am not someone that can be pleased by something like this.” Akihito whispered to himself. The three bags on his hand felt heavier than usual and when he spotted a trash bin, Akihito did not think twice to drop the two inside. Without even looking back at the bin, Akihito walked _normally_ away from it just leaving the phone bag to his hand. He was not even guilty at his actions not even when Akihito knew how expensive the dress and the shoes are. _Aki_ was not a woman who was easily bought by material things. _She_ appreciated it yet it was not the clothes and shoes that made him like the man, it was Asami’s presence around Akihito’s that he thought was more important than anything.

Sighing, he entered his apartment waiting for _their_ date’s detail.

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

It was the awaited day and it felt a little chilly. Asami messaged him the location and time of their date though it did not made Akihito excited. He dragged his body out of bed and it took time for him to be prepared. He was picking the dress and spotted something that brought the energy to his eyes.

“This will do.”

Half an hour later, _Aki_ finally went out from his penthouse.

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

Asami looked at his watch once again as he waited for his date. He arrived earlier by 10 minutes remembering how their first date went. However, the reserved table was empty. Another 10 minutes and still no Aki to be seen. Asami instructed Kirishima to check on Aki if something might have happened to him. The phone he gave has something inside that could track the owner yet it confused Kirishima to what he had found out.

“Asami-sama it seems that Aki-sama is already here.” Kirishima showed his smartphone to his boss as the red dot kept on blinking to the same building where Asami currently is.

Pleased, Asami leaned back and waited for more.

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

Akihito knew that he was already 10 minutes behind but he made no attempt to rush. He took his time walking to the restaurant. Just like their first one, the place was located to a five-star hotel making it par with the previous one. However, he was not there to admire how luxurious their date are, for which when Akihito saw a fountain just before the entrance of the restaurant, he paused for a minute and dropped the given phone inside. The pale blond watched the phone get soaked as its light started to dim with his bored eyes.

When he was finally satisfied, Akihito began to walk inside and started to look for his date.

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

“I am very sorry for making you wait, Asami Ryuichi.” Akihito greeted not even flicking to the surprised look of Asami. He just took his seat, opposite Asami, without breaking the eye contact and without losing the smile on his lips.

“I hope you did not wait too long, did you?” Innocently asking, Akihito faced Asami who’s now having a grimace.

“What? Is there something wrong?” Aki tilted his head smiling wanting an answer from the man yet there’s still no answer from him.

In the corner of Akihito’s eye, he saw Kirishima signaled the stand-by crew to serve their dinner because obviously, their boss was not in his best mood anymore and they needed some distraction to lessen the furious happening inside. Despite being quiet, everyone knew that Asami was already pissed. The boss personally went out to assist Aki to pick a dress but the model arrived looking so differently.

“I was not in the mood for red today to I chose something else from _my_ closet.” He emphasized my wanting to relay the message to Asami. Instead of the red sleeveless dress with little diamonds on the front, Akihito wore a black version of the dress Asami bought him. “I saw this on my closet not remembering how did I get it, so I thought, ‘Why not this one?’” But that was a lie of course; he bought the black Sherri Hill dress himself some months ago and forgot that it existed on his closet. Akihito saw how angry Asami was through his eyes, and he liked it.

“Well it suits you.” Asami finally broke his silence but with no enthusiasm on his voice.

“The shoes did not match so I replaced it with _mine._ ” Just like the red shoes, Akihito chose to wear his black golden strapped stilettoes. And with a minimal dark smoky eye make-up, slightly wavy hair that was placed on one side, Akihito looked gorgeous yet deadly. Black brought out the rebellious side of him that even the pissed Asami could not complain to his date.

The atmosphere turned heavier and heavier that Kirishima on the side wanted some fresh air to breathe. They were like two bombs ready to explode given the right ignition. It was far, too far, to what he was expecting to his boss’ Valentine’s date.

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

The dinner went on but it was dry and empty. They talked but it was only in the surface nothing like they had before. They were even more intimate when they first met. The distance grew between them though it was not Akihito’s intention. He just wanted the man to know that _Aki_ doesn’t need to be treated like a freaking doll to dress. Aki was not a kept woman. The man planned everything and it was something that Akihito hated the most. If the man is really interest in _Aki_ , he should have read through their meetings that he was not most of the people he already met.

Being in the tight situation, Akihito gave a heavy sigh earning an attention from the businessman as they descend from the stairs.

“What is it?” Asami suddenly asked assisting _Aki_ while he steps down.

Akihito stared at his face which was quite brightened up compared to the one he made earlier and suddenly the pale blond arrived to an impromptu solution to their awkwardness.

“I hope you don’t have anything else for tonight.”

The statement came back at him and that made Asami unexpectedly amused.

“Can you leave?” Akihito questioned the man who got his message immediately.

“Kirishima.” Asami called. “I’ll take it from here.”

The secretary was about to argue but he stopped himself. He was smart enough not to bring another set of foul moods to his boss. Asami signaled Akihito to take the passenger seat of his car but Akihito shook his head as a no.

“I’ll drive.” The pale blond simply said and walked past the men. Akihito’s was not far away from Asami’s parking.

_“You’re really driving me crazy.”_ The older man thought as he watched Aki went to his own car. It was a black F12 Berlinetta Ferrari, who he never thought that a person like Aki could have his hand on.

“Hop in.” _Aki_ invited driving near the group of men. Feeling the triumph of his plan, Akihito was very delighted when he saw Asami gave some instructions to his subordinates. Some were left shock but the rest gave respect to _Aki._ Now, the first impression they had on _her_ vanished and were replaced by admiration. Akihito was sure that they thought Aki was just an average super model who was fantasized by their boss and nothing but a gold digger like most of the women who got linked to the great Asami Ryuichi. Now they know that _she_ was not.

Akihito looked at his side mirror to see the men who bid them goodbye by bowing.

Focusing on the road now, Akihito hit the acceleration leaving them all behind.

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

“Where are we going?” Asami asked when the younger man finally slowed down. Even on heels, Akihito drove past the speed limit while grinning like a free wild youngster. Despite of going against his will, Asami found Aki more attractive than ever. He wanted Akihito to be bounded by his hands now that he found out that what he was really looking for to a person because Aki had just completed his list.

“Hmmn. You’ll see.” Akihito looked at the man for a second before looking back at the road. They drove around Tokyo and surprisingly there was no traffic at all. Even the usual packed Rainbow Bridge was not crowded at all. It seems most of the people already went to bed on the night of February the 14th.

Asami recognized the place but it was still confusing because as what he remembered there was some near good restaurants and hotels nearby but they were not going to those directions. Instead, Aki took the road crossing the bridge to Odaiba. After getting a nice spot of parking, Akihito asked Asami to join him. The younger man excitedly went out of the car with a paper bag which Asami did not noticed he had earlier.

“Come.” Akihito pulled Asami until they reached the railings. They were on cliff that was supposed to be tourist spot during the day but tonight it was just the two of them.

Asami nearly asked Aki to what they were doing there but stopped himself when he saw how the man got taken away. Aki was looking far away and when the older man saw it himself, he just took his own words sealed. The view was enough for them to be mesmerized. The bridge they crossed earlier had lightened up with its night lights, a reference to why it was called Rainbow Bridge. The lights from it were emphasized by the darkness of the night making it all breathe taking. The city lights from the Central Tokyo made the background a truly beautiful sight like tiny little stars that descended from the night sky. The water reflected the lights making it more captivated than most of the view Asami had ever seen.

“This is more like date, isn’t it?” Akihito broke the silence without looking at the man. He was just leaning at the metal barriers with his eyes still on the city light.

And Asami couldn’t agree anymore. “It is certainly is.” It was only a drive but Asami’s planned date for them got lost. Aki did not even busied himself with anything but the way Asami had seen it, the two of them standing alone at the cliff watching the city lights felt more like the intimacy the man had been wanting to have with Aki. Asami finally learned his lesson.

“I’m sorry, Aki.”

Akihito thought he misheard it but when he looked at the man, his eyes were really solemnly asking for an apology. And for Akihito, a man who knows how to say sorry was more _attractive_ and worth keeping than to those who he met who does not even know what they had done.

Giving his warmest smile, Akihito tiptoed and gave Asami a light kiss on his cheek. “Apology accepted.”

“Just don’t do it the next time. I would really stand you up if you did, Asami.” Akihito said giving back the smirk that the older man gave when he heard the pale blonde’s warning.

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

And just that, the two quietly enjoyed the ambiance the place was giving off. It was rather chilly but it was only a little sacrifice to give to truly appreciate the beauty presented in front of them.

“I didn’t really planned for this but lucky us I have something in my car.” The paper bag Akihito was holding earlier turned out to contain two wine glasses and a bottle of wine Asami favors. The older man was not sure if the man knew it but Asami is certainly very pleased that it turned out like this.

“Here hold this for a minute.” The younger man gave the two glasses to Asami as he carefully open the bottle. Asami saw Aki was struggling a little but he knew that the man could to do it. A minute later the bottle popped up and suddenly both of them were enjoying the bitter sweet of the liquor fighting the cold air, a perfect combination for a perfect day.

It came out of nowhere but Akihito really felt saying it. The offense Asami made vanished the moment the man apologized and Akihito being a man that does not hold grudge to such trivial things greeted Asami with sincerity. “Happy Valentine’s Asami.”

And before the older man could give his response, Aki’s lips were already on his giving him a warm kiss which he gratefully returned making their night one of a kind.

 

* * *

 

 

REFERENCES:

[Red Dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/90/05/a9/9005a9ed5acd08a38836c82c79e06025.jpg)

[Red Shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/26/db/8f/26db8fbb4fbf77d1773dd0853fafe283.jpg)

[Black Dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/01/81/55/0181550ac06400e3230f29c60b1b8d3d.jpg)

[Black Shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b5/ca/46/b5ca466636372b748e945954e6ed6731.jpg)

[Odaiba View](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/ea/Tokio20040612_2.jpg/700px-Tokio20040612_2.jpg)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M VERY SORRY ASAMI FOR MAKING YOU SO OUT OF CHARACTER (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)
> 
> Showers and household chores really do some miracles. (ノ^∇^) I was in the middle of something when I heard this song on my playlist (Kiss by Sandara Park ft. Lee Minho), it was rather the MV that I got inspired, then suddenly I wanted to make it a Valentine chapter for 'Her'. 
> 
> I will be updating the main story within this month *sweats*. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ
> 
> And gals and guys! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! ◟(◔ั₀◔ั )◞ ༘♡
> 
> P.S I was asked by Kyo121694 before if Miratai is an OC or just a typo of Mitarai.Honestly, I thought it was 'Miratai' until it got pointed out. *teehee* Thank you Ryuakilover for reminding me again. :D Miratai is Mitarai (Aki's co-photographer) but I will continue on referring him as 'Miratai'. (´๑•_•๑) Please bear with me ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.
> 
> OOC, Unbeta'ed coming.

If Akihito could just grab his hair, drag him to the top most floor of the building while struggling from his grip and push him from the top just to hear his scary scream, he’ll do it. His never ending crying voice as he calls for help will surely put Akihito into a sweet dream. One of the nicest dreams he could have, _ever_. A dream where Akihito could bury his nails deep into his flesh, peeling out his skin, being sure that the man could feel under his skin how painful it is to be _poked_ with something he doesn’t like. The sound of his body hitting the ground would be music to his ears like the symphony Akihito loves. The bones cracking as it pushes its way out from the tampered flesh will make Akihito rejoice with joy. He will struggle him as if the pain of the fall is not enough, taking his breath until his eyes popped out. Akihito would not mind how bloody it could get as long as the man was under him is feeling the pain he himself suffered.

_“Yet it was all but an impossible fantasy.”_

Because in reality, Akihito _could not_ even lift a hand at him at all and all he could do is to sit in front of _him_ and give his warmest smile to ruin his already smug face. The competition was on and likely to be finished until they were both tired of sitting. They were only few people in the planet that Akihito would never want to feel inferior to. And one of those _few_ people is Sudou. The one and only _Sudou_. A man who looked like a fragile vase but is actually a dirty mud. He never liked him. Like ever. He was such an eyesore and every time he sees him he could guess that something fucked up whatever-it-is is about to happen. Everything that has his name written on it was sure to be one of his misfortunes. Just like the letter he found on his room. If it wasn’t for that letter and his grandfather’s _concern_ , he will never go out and meet the most despicable man he ever met. It cringe him just to breathe the same air Sudou was breathing and to see him in one piece was something he wanted to curse.

“Get it done and I will put your suffering to an end.” He heard him say.

 _“The nerve!”_ Akihito cursed, glaring at the man across him. As usual Sudou was on his working suit, branded as ever. _“But it doesn’t suit him.”_ He knew that it cost him a little knowing how his old man was paying him. But to buy something that good just to piss him off, he could him a one clap for that. _“Just one clap.”_ He could never understand his grandfather’s taste but how could he like Sudou if the man himself _is_ beautiful?! Compare to him, Sudou was more elegant than him, feminine as natural as a lady-in-waiting. So how on earth can the old Takaba accept him while he, the grandson, the blood heir, is despised down to hell? Akihito has already accepted his reality but to lose as someone as to Sudou? He will not back down. If he cannot make his grandfather see him as a human being, Sudou should be the same. It was bad but he really cannot stand it. Ever since they were little.

“Hey, are you still with me?!” Sudou’s voice went a little higher and Akihito sensed that he was starting to piss him. _Good._

 _“No. I’m on top of the building watching you fall so there’s no way I’m with you.”_ He wanted to answer but he said instead, “Yes. But no. I won’t do it.” Referring to the _request_ he was asking him to do. “You wanted me to whore myself—”

“ _Again._ ” He cut him. “What’s so difficult about it? You’ve already done it.” The way the other blond was referring him all natural as if it was all true. Akihito could just snap his neck not liking the every word that comes out of his mouth. There’s nothing good in there anyway.

“I don’t want explaining myself to anyone especially to _you_ but I will say it for _my_ own. And for your stupid brain.” His face was showing how Sudou ruined his mood but he will not give the man his satisfaction. “I _did_ not sell myself and I will never be. I have my dignity and I respect my body. I am not like _those_ people who willingly spread their legs to correct their own stupid action because _they_ cannot do their job _properly_.” The tone he used was deadly enough to stun anyone and with just that Akihito saw how fast Sudou’s face turned angry like it was about to puff.

“You!—”

“Go ahead and bark at your _master_ with your tails between your legs. But I won’t do it.” Firmly, Akihito voiced his answer to what his grandfather wanted him to accomplish. Degraded as what the old man see in Akihito, he will not go out in the field and present himself with guns pointed at his head. He was done with them and in two years, he thought they were already been taken care of. But now they resurfaced with revenge on their priority list and for sure the Takabas would be on the top of that list of the people they wanted to put in their death.

“You will regret this bitch. It was just a little sacrifice for _your_ family and you could not even do it. I _hope_ your brother will handle this _himself._ ” Sudou left glaring at him. He marched out from the place with a frown on his face.

And Akihito thought it was a victory.

Years passed and he could not still win over Sudou. He thought that at last he was over him, was so sure he was, yet that day has yet to come. Akihito was left by him paled and out of reach staring at the door where the man exited. The second floor of their meeting place could view the level under it and seeing how the people chatters with joy on their faces made him realize more that it was the opposite of him. He thought he was done with his _family’s_ facade but every time he moves forward the reality of it would come and slap on his face that he will never escape the chains his grandfather put into him. The thought of Takato doing the task he was supposedly be doing brought terror to him. How could he send his brother to his own possible death? His grandfather _asked_ him personally to do the job, to lure out the Raya’s once again just like he did two years ago. Now the task will be passed on to his little brother when the news of his decline reached his grandfather. His _secretary_ would be willing to report it to the old man with a wide smile on his face. Sudou loves to see him fall down, he always been since the first time they’ve met. He can’t remember when it all started but one day he just knew it and they were already pulling each other’s down.

Sudou always wins, Akihito did stop but the man...he never did. He would smack it on his face that his _family_ favors him than him. He was kicked out of his own room, own house, and it was Sudou who replaced him. He was now using his old space. Akihito was supposed to be the one using it but he never had the chance! He felt jealous over it! It should be his, living on it but yet he lived on so far from his _family._ Akihito also knew from that moment, he will be _always_ second to Sudou.

 

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

 

To lure them out means Takato would have to go and find them, and then make the group trust him, let him play with their game and deal with them personally, giving himself to them – making him as one of their own. Thus, his little brother will turn out to be an offering meat for the voracious snakes. The Raya was hungry for power which Akihito saw for himself. The Takaba family shared them the power but it came out that they wanted for more. The Raya’s and the Takaba’s were two of the five families that reunited and made the foundation strong of the underground world they are currently _playing_ with. However the Raya’s become greedy and took the two other families down, wanting to have the underground route for all themselves. That was why Akihito took the job to _help_ to bring them down.

It was successful. He outwitted them before, using _her_ beauty to his advantage, sitting on the lap of the Raya head leader while he feeds the information to his grandfather. His identity was unknown even though his stardom back then was already on top of the charts. He concealed his real identity making sure that it was _her_ they can see all the time. It was like living two different worlds at the same time. Akihito learned to use the power of make-up and by the use of it; he made another identity without ever exposing his true self. It disgusted him though, day and night enduring it, feeling the hands of the old Raya on his skin. Parts of _her_ he never let anyone get held into. His secret was never revealed though; he kept his legs from being spread even though the old man would kill anyone as long as his other identity would be willing to open them for him. He used mind tricks over the Raya putting his attention to other parts of him. Akihito tightened his guts; enduring the dirty _words and play_ they had been just to fulfill his secret mission. He kept his hands for himself, controlling his raging outburst. Akihito would love to kick the old man every time he touch him, wanted torture him for putting him to his disgrace. Akihito was hoping _then_ that if he will do what his grandpa wants, somehow his hatred towards him will be reduced but it did not. Instead of pleasing his old man, he was more sickened and made himself distant than ever before.

Rumors had spread, Sudou as the source of all of it that he slept with the old Raya that’s why _she_ became the favorite of the house overnight. The news that reached Akihito was so disrespectful that he even felt dirty about his own self. He thought less of himself and he even wondered if it was just all he did. He doubted even his own decision if it was all worth it. He never cleared his name but the memory of everyone on their _secret room_ will remain that he was _once_ the slut of the old Raya. Akihito once remembered how the men in the meeting room looked at him. Some did not even hide how they disgusted they were when Akihito showed up while some men had expressions that they wanted to fuck him on that very moment. The maniac stares he endured, the names he controlled himself from owning them, the abuse he had just to please a man he now know he will never do.

Now his grandfather wanted him to do it _again._ To pick up the Raya’s and put them to where they truly belong.

 _Aki’s_ career will be put to an end if he will agree to it. If ever he will accept it he will turn back to all of his achievements, all of his efforts for the past years, to his life he earned by walking away from the harsh reality made by the grandfather he never felt relatively to. Akihito tolerated it before but to do it once more? He fucking doesn’t know if he could ever even let a man touch even his hand. It was a debate. He cannot let Takato go but at the same time he cannot bring himself to _volunteer_ again.

With a heavy heart, Akihito stormed out of the cafe still not knowing what to do.

 

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

 

It was an _important_ meeting scheduled beforehand but the guest of the Takaba house was late and the host of the meeting got quite impatient, yet, he still received his guest and gave him his _deserved_ presence. It was unethical to arrive late given that it was a plan meeting but the Takaba household would rather accept an apology for the tardiness than to welcome an upcoming war. Takaba Hideko arrived five minutes later after his secretary reported that at last his _acquaintance_ finally arrived.

“I thought you couldn’t make it?” His voice was very much like his age, old, but the power it vibe off was nothing less of the man in front of him who was younger by four decades. Feared by many not because he ‘has’ the name but also with his stern face. He shows it if he was pleased but his smile could only brought shiver to whoever he was dealing with. People who are not used to his personality would piss themselves with his presence. Hideko was known for being the ruthless man in sense of his field, he killed many to raise the name of his family from its original common title and it was obvious of the result. They acquired it. Money, land, _name_ you name it, they have it. And despite of his generation passing, Takaba Hideko still has what it takes to make any person tremble in their position

However, there was always an exception.

Asami Ryuichi was way younger than the Takaba _leader_ but he was not someone who was intimidated by him. He may be a man to be feared but he was an old tree now – that was what Asami always refers to the Takabas. Nevertheless of being the old, it was a kind of tree that survived many storms and hurricanes; one of the reasons why the family was still leading on the business. However just like Ryuichi had in mind, The Takaba’s roots may be buried deep that it knows its way down to the core, having a strong foundation to the lands of Japan, but the Asami’s has their own way of _leading_ things. If the Takaba Clan, or much Hideko, is the roots of the tree (their kind of business) then the Asami’s will be the branches that grew and hold the twigs where the leaves are scattered. They can expand over the horizon everywhere and anywhere they wanted to. They are two of the five families that hold the underground trades, balancing the pillars of the business. They needed to co-exist or else there will be a great disaster that could swallow all of them. It was the Takabas and Asamis, and the other families were avoiding but a stupid one stepped out of his boundary and now causing them _again_ a lot of trouble.

“I thought you already settled it down.” Asami asked after settling down across the man though on his tone he was partly accusing him. He was bold on his words, a sign of true confidence.

“I thought too, young man. Never did know that they still have the 'energy' to do so.” Hideko answered while sipping his tea. He knew that it was his responsibility to take down the Raya group but it never crossed his mind that the once annihilated group would still have remains and would still have the courage to face them revenge.

“So what they want this time? Clearly vengeance but I am sure that it was not _just_.”

“Well, what could I say?” Hideko teased. “I am clearly _clueless_ here like you, Ryuichi- _kun_. They don’t have the right resources this time and much likely to caused enough concern—”

“But they still have what it takes to make a comeback to the big picture right? Takaba Hideko- _san_?” Asami didn’t lose his cool even though it was understandable what the old man was saying. Both men were powerful but their even with the opponent came less influential, it’s still the Raya’s. Given that it has been days since the reports came that one of the people bearing the name of Raya came, they both know nothing about them. And now that Asami wanted information, he came directly to the person he predicted that could give him what he wanted, yet as their conversations takes place, the younger man was convinced that up to this date, Hideko still haven’t found them. Ryuichi’s father would be upset in heaver, _or hell,_ if anyone as long as it’s Raya could get in touch to the Asami’s property. Even now and then, both families still despise the said group.

The Raya Family was also one of the five heads that didn’t turn _good_ as the other four. They got involved into business that even the ruthless Takaba Hideko couldn’t stand. It tarnished the solid name of the Yakuzas that the four wanted them out of the community. The Raya became greedy that they started to take over the other families until the last string of Hideko’s patience snapped. Killing one of his good friends who remained loyal to him until their last breathes. And since it was the Takabas who knew the leader of Raya well, the other three including the Asami’s, agreed that it will be on the hands of Hideko should give end to the said problem group.

Two years ago was a success because Hideko still had the strong grip of the situation. He sent his own _grandson_ to the hands of the enemies to know their moves, to take action upon them. He used his upper hand to Akihito, wanting him to be accepted by his grandfather, commanding _her_ to attack the weakness of the leader, Raya Noboru. The greedy Noboru wanted everything and that includes the most beautiful _things_ among his possessions. Hideko knew that Noboru would hunt _Aki_ because of _her_ beauty. No one could resist the charm of his _grandson_ have and even the old man hated it, seeing that the Takaba blood runs on _that_ person, he used _her._ It was like using the triumph card on the defenseless rival. It was like also killing two birds in one stone. He thought Hideko had won that battle. He should’ve _made_ that no one really escaped that _fateful_ night. There were only few men who knew what really lead the old man to his so-called-success, and now Hideko will once use it to make history repeats itself.

“You worry too much son.” The old Takaba assured. “The Raya would never lay a hand to any of your properties because even before they could set their eyes on it, they would already be on their graveyards, _decaying._ ” Hideko’s smile was sickening but to Asami it was an assurance that the old man really does have the right to be the bearer of his own name.

“I will leave it you then.” Asami said readying himself for his leave.

“Of course you can, Ryuichi- _kun._ ”

Both men were about to exit the room when the other door opened revealing the front Takaba Head.

“My apologies, Takaba-sama, Asami-sama.” Takato bowed lower than usual showing how sorry he was.

He knew that his grandfather would have an important guest but it never came to him that it will be Asami Ryuichi. He may be the acting family head for now though his grandfather still hasn’t passed his title to anyone, but he already met Asami. Had a couple of meetings with the man and Takato would say, they have the same aura as his grandfather. Takato never mentioned it to his Nii-san, afraid that he would take away the little happiness he saw when he listened to his story regarding his photo shoot with the man but now things have changed and Takato should never as in ever, make any connection from his older brother to their family _friend,_ Asami Ryuichi.

“Don’t be Takato-kun.” Asami said patting the shoulder of the young man. “We only had a chat and I am sure, catching _butterflies_ will only bore you.” Asami passed him and proceed to exit the door and God only knows what would be the reaction of the old man to his grandson. Sensing that he does not any other business with the Takaba’s, Asami took his leave.

 

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

 

“I take that it must be an important event that you came late, Takato.”

“I really am very sorry, grandfather.” He repeated. “I took the chance to check it myself but only came out that it was just a false alarm.”

“What is it?” Now curious what had his grandson got himself into?

“My men gave me a report that they spotted a suspicious man lurking into one of our premises and since that the news about the Raya came, I thought that that person will somewhat give us any lead to them.”

“And what made you say that it was just a false alarm?”

“We run a background check and revealed that person was just a sneaky reporter wanted a scoop from us.”

“Dispose him.” Hideko immediately ordered. He was very displeased that someone had the guts to snoop around especially that it was not the best time, nor any time was okay but it would really bad if suddenly there was something on the Takaba’s name.

Takato was not surprised to hear the demand from his grandfather because he too thought the same. If not only to the direct summon of the old man it would be him to give the order.

Everything will be sensitive from now on and Takato believed that he could be the only one to balance it between his family, the Raya Group Asami Ryuichi and his older brother Akihito but in reality combined, Takato was the one who knows nothing of it. He was late because their paths were already intertwined.

 

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

 

**_A day later_ **

 

Akihito was busy preparing for himself as _Aki,_ as another fashion event is going to happen. He got a call from Miratai that the organizers begged him for _Aki_ to ramp. Akihito could only agree since he needed some time off about his current dilemma. However, even with his busyness he could not still take his mind off the matter. Sudou’s word kept on ringing and he hated it that even in alone moments, he could hear the fucker’s voice. He should be focusing on his job and not thinking about the _ugly_ blonde.

“Hey!”

 _Aki_ got himself startled when suddenly Miratai came into _her_ front as _she_ was being carried off again. _She_ nearly throws a punch into his face for the nth but stopped when _she_ remembered that _she_ was already wearing tonight’s gown. It was a black, deep plunge neckline dress but it doesn’t matter if _she_ has the front (boobs) or not. The way it fitted to her body was enough for anyone to be jealous of _her_ physic. The cuts on the gown were like a tease for any man out there watching _her_. There was a high slit on the left that revealed _her_ white toned legs. Aki got it insured if something happened to them actually. _Her_ legs cost four million dollars, 2 for each, which was issued when _she_ went for Paris for the fashion week. _She_ was known and in demand even when she came back to Japan for settlement. From time to time Aki would get a call, through Miratai, requesting for _her_ appearance just like the show that _she_ will appear on tonight.

“I need Aki right now not Akihito.” Miratai reminded as he take his place in front of the lady.

“I know.” Yet it was not sounded as if he really means it. Akihito’s mind kept on flying away that it was affecting his concentration.

“You’ve got to keep it together, Akihito. Whatever you are dealing right now, you can set aside for a minute and focus. This _is_ your last commitment and after this, I promise you... I will do my best to hold everything until you _come_ back.” The way Miratai console Akihito nearly made the latter cried. He was the type of person Akihito would always keep even in afterlife which was also the same reason why he shouldn’t drag the man into his problem. He knows Miratai too well and he is the kind of man that will do his best to help a friend in any way he could. But the world Akihito will be going would be too lethal for him and to see his friend get involve will make his life crumble. Miratai was one of the reasons on why he could stand on his feet again and he will keep his family from _making_ Miratai the pet they made him to be.

Akihito walked forward that Miratai thought he would attack him but instead, Akihito wrapped his arms around the man and gave him a warm, tight hug. The man hugged him back, understanding that it would the last time they would be seeing as partners-in-crime.

After the said event, _Aki_ would be saying his good bye to her world because _she_ would not be in any use to solve the problem they forced him to answer. Akihito might be bringing back the persona he created when he dealt with the group yet just to think he will be seeing them again made him weak inside and out. And to get himself ready for it, _Aki_ must make the last event she will be attending a memorable one.

“Ready?” Mira asked as he extends his hand to escort Aki.

“Definitely.”

 

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

 

Tokyo Fashion Night was one of the most successful fashion events happened in the last three years as _Aki_ announced that she will be retiring in the runway. The sudden decision came out as the event night came to an end leaving everybody in shock. It made most of the designers; especially the models that looked up to her, surprise as they never thought that the day would come for such a great person would bid her goodbye. A lot of them ask Aki for her reason for the sudden decision but she only gave them a smile. It took two days for the news to get melted but there were still rumors going around but none of them got confirmed nor denied. Some say she’s getting married; others made a story of Aki being pregnant hiding it by going overseas while some said that Aki just wanted to have a break and will be having her comeback soon but nothing of it came true. Aki stayed out of the limelight, hiding from prying eyes of the mass. _She_ left the whole industry hanging and another week later, Aki totally disappeared from the country.

 

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

 

“You sure about this?” Takato was at Akihito’s house giving his big brother a hand, helping him pack his things.

“Yes.” He answered unhanging a number of dresses off the closet, placing them in front of Takato as the man neatly arranged it to be pack in his suit luggage.

“Why the sudden change? I thought you never wanted to move?” He remembered offering his Nii-san a change of place when their grandfather nearly scared the shit of them but his offer was shut down by Akihito.

“I’m not moving out, Takato. I’m just going for a vacation.” He pointed out but Takato was not buying it.

“Vacation, this many?” He asked back referring to the number of clothes they were packing.

“Yep. I can’t leave them. I really can’t.” Akihito said smiling while having a dilemma of what’s he gonna take or leave.

“You know what, you’re really acting suspicious, Nii-san.” Those made Akihito halt his hands. He had his poker face when he looked at Takato but his younger brother did not know how nerve wrecking it was for him to answer that question. Akihito tried his best to act usual but in any circumstances, there is no way he can deal with _it_ , normally. Without talking in a shudder way, Akihito answered him hoping that Takato would believe him this time.

“Fine, fine. But you have to contact me when you get there. In any way, Nii-san.”

“Of course. Don’t worry too much.” Akihito assured Takato yet deep inside it was himself he was telling to not worry too much.

 

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

 

After having a long phone call from his parents, Akihito gave back Takato’s phone as he get ready for his flight.

“Hey, I should be going now. They are already calling for check-ins.”

The crowd from Narita Airport was good enough hence Akihito did not need to go incognito in case of some paparazzi may recognize him as Aki. As for Takato, he was on his usual attire but since it was common to dress in that way, well at least for an airport like Narita, they escaped the attention they wanted to avoid.

“I guess I’ll see you in a month then, Nii-san.” Giving his older brother a light hug, Takato bid him goodbye.

“In a month.”

Akihito waved and pulled his luggage as he went inside the airport. Takato watched his Nii-san as he disappeared from the crowd and when he was fully satisfied that Akihito already went in, he took his leave and drove back to the main house.

 

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

 

“It was for the better, Nii-san.” He said gripping the steering wheel as his knuckles turned white. With the tension that was coming up with the family, it was very indeed needed to be hidden from his brother. If Akihito knew that his brother and their parents are in great danger because of the threat of the Raya Group, for sure he will be doing something he never meant to do. And that was something they could not want to see Akihito doing. Especially now that the Asami family is involved in their _little_ feud. Takato could never imagine how it would break Akihito’s heart when he learned the truth from the man was taking interest with.

 

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

 

Akihito was sitting in the waiting area waiting for the announcement of his flight but his attention was never into it.

 _“Is this the right decision?”_ He kept on asking himself but every time he do so, he always comes up with answer, yes. The plane ticket on his hand was a lot heavier than he thought and by simply staring at it made his heart break. The life he wanted was slowly slipping off his hand but he never has the strength to hold it in. Many things are needed to be considered as he came up with his decision he never thought he would do. It got him thinking the possible solution but in the end they were all useless. _They_ gave him no choice. Every single fucking time.

Akihito stared at the screen as his flight number blinked calling for the passengers to aboard. The flight to New York was certainly in his reach now.

A little more push, Akihito stood up and took his leave.

 

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

 

“You surely took your time.”

“Shut up. Drive.”

In a normal day, Sudou would be glaring at the man who just ordered him to drive but since it was a _special day,_ he let Akihito do as he pleases. He was on the back seat of the car with the plane ticket on his hand with a firm look on his face. Sudou was grinning watching Akihito as if he was about to cry. Too bad he didn’t though.

Akihito was looking at the window forcing himself to enjoy the view but of course, he cannot.

The act he pulled off was something only Sudou would enjoy. He really did. He nearly threw a party when Akihito announced that he will be retiring and at the same night, he got a message from an unknown number saying that he will gonna take care of it, of course he already knew who it was. Sudou did not mention anything to Hideko since he can see that whether Akihito liked it or not, he will be answering to _their_ request. Sudou knows how important the Takaba Family to Akihito and that will be his key to use Akihito to whatever he desires him to do. Even to repeat what they had done years ago.

 

“Your grandfather would be very please, Akihito. You’re gonna make him proud, _again._ ”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Unbeta-ed, fast pace, OOC.

The ride from the airport was one of the heaviest things Akihito had ever gone through not only because he lied to his brother, who was only looking out for him; but he literally took the path to his own possible graveyard. He knew from the very start that he will be just used as a pawn to their _little_ game but still Akihito went for it. A game his grandfather made for his own interest. However, the game he was playing was already has its winner. It was already decided a long time ago and Akihito’s part would be always on the losing side. It was a one sided battle that his only reason of playing was his family who was on the opposite one; the winning side. The sole meaning of being the sacrifice.

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

The pale blond knew that he will be facing his grandfather soon but it never came to him that it’ll be so _soon._ The moment Sudou picked him up from the airport; he knew that his courier will bring him to the main house but to be welcome by the Takaba leader himself? Never in his wildest dreams. When the car came into a full stop, a group of men were waiting for him at the entrance of the manor and in the middle of those men was Takaba Hideko. Chill ran into his spine nevertheless he did not let it overcome him. Instead of focusing to the menace look of his grandfather, Akihito changed his attention and scanned the place which he remembered as it was.

The Takaba manor may be old but it was still in its prime state. Polished and well maintained. A traditional Japanese house that was designed not only to serve as a shelter but also a fortress for the great family. It was a place where all the transactions and operations was taking its place and ever since it was built, no other family had the guts to take it down nor no other family _dared_ to take it down.

Basically, the manor was divided into six major parts, the Receiving Area; where all the people who are not directly involve to the business go, the Servant’s Quarter; as the name itself – a place for all the men and women serving the Takaba Family, the Family Wing; serving as a house within a house – this is where Takato and his parents stays, Takaba Hideko’s Private Quarter; not all men/women serving the family head had the chance to even set foot in the said quarter, they must need to ask for permission before hand before they could go inside. Hideko was a very private man thus he needed to keep his place _clean_ from roaming _rats._ The _Guest’s_ Room; not just a simple room, functioned as Hideko’s meetings with his men and partners and this are where almost all the operations occurred. It was also the same room where Asami met the old man, the same room where Takato saw the armed men who was later on spotted loitering around Akihito’s penthouse. Lastly, the Archives; where all the information and _things_ stored for _safekeeping._ Hideko holds the key to that part of the manor and only the intimate family could set foot inside.

“Takaba-sama.” Akihito greeted bowing lower than usual to the old man. He may be Takaba Hideko’s direct descendant but he never allowed the younger Takaba to call him grandfather even in presence of close relatives or with his family. To Akihito, he never had a grandfather, only just Takaba Hideko. The younger man only referred him as grandfather whenever he was talking to Takato, just to put his younger brother at ease. The pale blond had always his poker face but behind his expression laid a number of feelings he wanted out but required to hide. He was freaking as hell but the man doesn’t want them to see him as vulnerable person. Akihito learned it the hard way when he was a kid because the old man would always lecture him about having a pathetic face that he needed to act tough even when he was not to. Hideko used to scold him every single day when he was a kid through his teenage days and since then he finally learned that showing your weak side will never bring you any good.

Akihito suspected that he will be brought to the Receiving Area since his grandfather threw him out, removing all his rights to the house but in contrast, Hideko himself guided him into his private quarter where Akihito, Sudou, the old man himself and one other man only remained. Akihito could not help but be mesmerize on how grand the _room_ was. The dark wooden door was as big as Akihito remembered, tall and strong. But it was also the same door that led him back to the past he never thought he will be facing again. It was the entrance to his grandfather's office where all the _close_ operations of the family held which was as well as same room where he got himself humiliated.

The room was as big as the Family Wing even double he assumed. “ _How many houses could ever fit in this mansion?”_ Akihito thought pushing the unwanted memory aside.

However, in any way possible the pale blond would not escape the fact he will be setting his feet inside where he will be spending his _warm_ reunion with his grandfather. It has been two years since he saw the old man but his appearance never changed. He was old, yes, but Akihito never looked at him as an old man. The man was after all the man who threw him out of the house. One wrong word and he will not see the any day again. Akihito eyed the old Takaba as he took his spot at his desk where the two men moved behind him.

_“Just like two years ago.”_ He was in the same position when he first received his grandfather’s _request_ and even years passed, nothing has changed. Akihito was still a puppet that his grandfather loved to play.

“You’re late.” The old man said upon putting himself in a comfortable position.

“I'm sorry Takaba-sama. I need to make sure that Takato was cleared off from the place.” Akihito answered in a monotone.

“Hmmp. Too afraid to be caught by your younger brother, I presume? Same as always. You could have fooled me that you have love interest for Takato, if not only him having a girlfriend already.”

_“Patience, Akihito. Endure a little longer.”_

The old man continued. “Am I correct to assume that you fully understand the situation now that you’re standing _here_ again?”

“Yes, Takaba-sama. I am fully aware and I am ready as per to your letter.” It came out like programmed answer yet the family head was delighted.

“Good then. The preparations are all in set and you will be brought to your new residence.” Akihito was looking at his old man but there wasn’t any emotion he could get from him. There was no remorse, sadness or anything that could make Akihito feel that somehow the man in front of him has changed, still hoping that Hideko would change his mind and will just think of any other way to solve the current problem. But nope, there wasn’t anything. Just the calm strict mask only remained the true face of the real game master.

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

The first thing that Akihito did when he landed to his new place was find a large mirror enough for him to use. Then the scissors came after. It felt like he needed something to lose to make him devote himself to the task and what came to his mind was to cut his hair. He wished he didn’t need it to come to that but he _needed_ something to do. The lady-like waited for the sun to come down as the guards too that has been quietly surveying Akihito on his apartment before proceeding to what he had in his mind.

To fully leave the runway he used to love and dedicate himself to his mission, the model carefully pulled his haired down and started to shorten the once used the glory of _her_ career. A heavy heart it was, but Akihito continued trimming the edges of his hair until it was short enough on his shoulders. The weight on his head literally lessened but the heaviness of the hair that he decided to let go was not something he would have again. He rather has them and carried the weight than to cut it just for someone he 'needed' to please.

After saying goodbye to that certain part of him, Akihito went to his bag and pulled out a box to help him change his hair color. He stared at the dark mixture on his hand as if he was still debating whether to do it or not but in the end, he just let his hands do the work. Three hours later, the pale blond was staring at himself not believing it was really him looking. He could not believe that a mere change of hair color would do it and now he was really deep into it. Even if he wanted to run now, he couldn't anymore.

“It suits you.” Akihito could not believe what he was hearing. The least of people he was expecting to be at his door was staring directly at him, mocking him with his _ugly_ presence.

“What brings you here?” He asked after putting all his used materials to the trash bin.

“Nothing. Just checking up on you and bringing you these...” A loud thud on the table and Akihito saw a neat folder before Sudou. “These are the files gathered for you. Use them for your own convenience. We will be providing a phone but I know you will be using it _appropriately_ right?”

Akihito nodded while scanning the files. A flip of page and the man quite gave out an expression that even Sudou caught.

“Surprise? You should not; you rather have that suspected in the first place. They lost everything they have and the quickest way to gain it back is through that system. I believe you already saw the young master _up close_ right? He have the face so why not. Though Takato has been raiding the clubs on our turfs but still couldn't find them.”

The mention of the heir of the group shook Akihito a little bit. He was not expecting him to be part of it since he remembered the person to be against his father's illegal doings. The younger Raya even raised his voice one time to the leader which led the father to nearly dismiss his own son. But it did not come into that. So it was a surprise for Akihito to see the picture of the young master in a report caught from the red district. The young master was wearing a shiny silver coat above a red long sleeve. Too much for the taste of the man. It was clear from the file that he was entering a rather shady building which the former model even recognized as a place for criminal acts.

_“He changed so much.”_

“So what exactly you want me to do?”

“To be honest? Just the same Akihito. Join them and give us the information we needed to put them down. In any means if possible. You're smart, you could think of a way right?” The way Sudou smiled was so evil that the latter already knew what he was trying to say. “Anything you need?”

Akihito glared at the man before answering that he needed none. To remove the irritating face of Sudou out of his place, he assured the blond that he will give them an update regarding the group. It may be hard since they were acting very discreet now but as what Sudou had said, he will find his ways.

Left with his own thoughts, Akihito went through his luggage and started to search for some clothes he needed for his stakeout.

ꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂꕂ

The night was cold but Akihito continued to walk around the part of the city where he thought he will never set his feet into. _She_ wore the right clothes for the place but was not enough to gather attention, a simple black long sleeve dress with a nice leather boots. A common attire for such well- known district. The dark haired walked around clubs after clubs studying how the places work. He was observing the livelihood so that he can adjust himself to any situation he may fell into. A lot of strangers were on the dark allies and just thinking of what they could be doing there brought a shiver his spine. He needed to tighten his guts more, he thought.

“Hey missy!” Called by a drunken man that passed _her_. Luckily he did not approach her and just went on walking while looking _her_ with such maliciousness on his eyes. The very kind of people that Akihito wanted to throw up in the air.

The former model just went on walking avoiding people as much possible. He was just hoping that nobody would recognize _her_ despite of having a heavy makeup and black colored hair. The opposite of what Aki was two days ago.

He then realized that was nearing the building where the young Raya was spotted, the very source of his mixed emotions, he did not know whether just to continue walking to it or just deal with it next time. The place was crowded just like the other clubs that brought the red district into life. There were a lot of kinds of people that surrounded it, hipsters, punks, goons, prostitutes, and party people. Who would have thought that such a place was a hideout for a former glorious yakuza family? A perfect hideout indeed, the ex-pale blonde thought. If Takato could not find the right timing to get what the Takabas wanted, maybe Akihito would have a chance to locate them. He believed that there were already spies at the place but since it was not yet being taken care of, maybe the Raya now came back in hiding further more. A lot more work to bring them out into the surface.

Decided that he had enough for the night, Akihito started to walk away from the scene leaving the noisy people that were enjoying the night. Rather than wasting his time, he’s going to prepare himself diving into the pool of people he avoided for 10 years. But suddenly before he could even make a distance from the place, a hand suddenly grabbed _her_ shoulder and halted her track. It startled Akihito that he nearly threw a punch to the person but before he could do so, he realized immediately who it was. He would never forget the scar on the man's temple even if the man itself changed the way his appearance used to be.

_“Kou?!”_

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I--- I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!!! I never thought that it has been a year since the last time I updated this one.  
> O.Olll - My literal reaction when I saw the date.
> 
> I'M TRULY TRULY SORRY FOR THAT! Omo. I didn't mean it. *sobs*
> 
> Anyways, here's the update *finally*sobs* Don't hate me for this one.
> 
> The usual warnings. Un'betad. Grammatical errors ahead. Enjoy!

What were the odds that for the first time Akihito went out to check the ‘Red District’, he already found the man he was searching for. Raya Kou. The young heir of the wanted group that his grandfather hungrily needed to shut down, _permanently._ The one that has been causing problems to the pillars of the underground. The young man miraculously survived the wrath of the Takaba two years ago in an unknown way and went into hiding, which was actually good because for the record, no one had ever escaped from the Old man and keeping himself unnoticed for years was actually an achievement. Yet Akihito could not help but ask Raya Kou, in silence, why show up again? Why go back to the world that nearly killed you? He could had given himself a good life away from all danger that has been accustomed to his name. Kou could go anywhere he would like and start a new life with a new name. But why comeback? _Why?_ If it were Akihito, he would never look back again. He would never go back to the circle that trapped him for so long.

The former model really wanted to go and ask him if it’s worth all the trouble of getting himself caught in the web of Yakuza world again. Was getting his revenge which was pointless in the first place really worth it? Because to Akihito, it was not. Nothing's worth it. To him, freedom mattered than any of the things that running on the man’s head.

The spy once again scanned the building where he spotted the young heir, he recalled the report saying that he was actually nowhere to be found yet there he was, standing right in front of Akihito as if he had seen a ghost. Was his grandfather’s men already losing their skills in tracking him or it was just a coincidence that Raya Kou showed up?

Akihito would have called the man but he thought it otherwise. He learned from the past that if you're running an 'errand' for your family, _secretively_ , you won't be blurting out that you were already working on it, which was the now the raven haired man nearly did. Old or new, the Raya group for sure would love to have _'her'_ in their dinner plates since, truthfully, it was her fault that they ended up where they were now. To move discreetly was somewhat safer than satisfying his curiosity.

 It was a good thing Akihito mastered having a poker despite of the storm underneath it. When he reached his conclusion, which was to come back another day to prepare for the possible ways that might happen in his mission, he decided to leave the area immediately before any suspicion arose in the area, however, when Akihito started to walk away a strong grip on his arm halted _her._

“Uhm...excuse me?” Akihito tried to remove his arm from the hand of Kou but failed miserably.

“Mister...?” Akihito acted on his reflexes and faked his innocence of the man.

“Sorry bout that...” Said the man who suddenly grabbed Akihito. He was truly apologetic that the _lady_ did not found any ill intentions from him. Well, as of the moment, there was none.

“Yeah?” Being freed from Kou’s grip, Akihito tried to shift his sight to avoid having an eye contact. He might recognize _her_ although Akihito was confidence with _her_ current look.

“I was watching you and you seemed lost.” Kou’s face showed full of concern which was not hard to miss.

That was unexpected. Akihito thought though. He was sure that he was being careful, discreetly moving and blending to the crowd that it never crossed his mind that it was already the other way around. He was being observed from a far. Kou would not approach _her_ if Akihito was being careful. Not good of being the undercover.

“I...yes. I am actually.”He lied. He wished _her_ act was enough for the man to be convinced or else he would come up with reasons that might caught _her._ It was crucial to leave impression since it was his first motive but not the kind that might get the wanted group alerted of what was really happening.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Kou still had the concerned face and if there was a thing that Akihito could remember from him, aside from being a Raya, it was the kindness of the man that he obviously possessed even being thrown at the pits of the hierarchy of the Yakuza world. After all what had happened, Kou still remained kind that Akihito hoped it was genuine. He truly wished Kou to be free from his father’s web.

“Are you sure?” Now or never Akihito decided.

“Definitely.” The man smiled showing how his perfect white teeth at the damsel in distress. Akihito observed that Kou finally learned how to attract a woman. He was making moves at _her_ and it was actually working.

“To be honest... I uhmn... actually looking for a place to work. And seeing every place is already packed... I uh...lost the chance of finding one...?” _She_ started explaining her story.

Akihito witnessed Kou's expression as he told his invented story. Which, without a doubt, Kou bought. He felt bad lying to him since the man showed him only kindness way back when he was still under his father's. If it was really Kou who was leading the new Raya, Akihito left with no choice but to lie to him and stop them to whatever they were planning. Hopefully Kou would never find out that the woman he was talking to was the same one who brought his father to his knees or else _she’s_ dead.

“Perfect!” Kou exclaimed. The man suddenly grabbed _her_ shoulder as he slowly dragged Akihito to the side entrance of the building. It was truly fast but Akihito could not let go of the given opportunity. If _she_ would not cooperate with him, Kou might never show again.

He was telling the lady that it was a perfect timing because they were having a shortage on their staff and the demand on their clubs cannot be meet. He even describe Akihito as an angel sent from the heavens above. A mismatched description to what _she_ actually was.

The inside of the building was a lot _cleaner_ than Akihito thought. It was actually a nice club to party, a kind of level where standards were being met with a cheaper payment in exchange. No wonder there was a lot of people waiting outside to come in. And it was a sarcastic assessment to the place of course. Because to be compared to the places where Aki had already gone through, the place _stink_. He would rather stay on the road and party with himself than go and mingle to the crowd before him. They were all sweaty, no proper dress codes, skin to skin, the music was irritating – a jam made by amateur DJs, the lights were so out of synchronization that it hurt the eyes, the floor was full of things Akihito doesn’t even want to find out. The club would definitely fail the sanity test. If all of the clubs in the area were like this, Akihito could already be started changing his opinions to the district.

Akihito wanted to throw up just no longer ten minutes of being there, he could never bring himself to stay in a place like the one in front of him. It definitely scare him to the core because even he has already gone through the therapy cure for his Haphephobia, to be part of the crowd before his eyes was something he could not take at all. But he has a mission to complete and reasons be damned, he needed to get inside. He was convincing his self that if he finished his job, his _family_ will let go of him and will never bother him again. However, it did not made Akihito feel better about the place and the other possibilities he will be throwing himself into. He felt suffocated just standing in the corner waiting for Kou. Being afraid of the people dancing carelessly like they had no care about everything that was happening. They were just partying, diving into the pleasure. Akihito tried to refocus but it did not came into help.

 _“Are they making out?!”_ The corner of his eye caught even if it was too dark to see. Akihito averted his eyes when he spotted one but the image had already crossed his mind. A woman had his legs spread, in the middle of the dance floor, while a man behind him was having his way on the woman's skirt, clearly giving her a finger fuck while another man was on her front molesting his chest, and another giving her a kiss. If anyone could call that a kiss. Disgusted, the former model wished the night to end. He wished the floor would swallow him whole wanting to escape the goddamn situation. Because for sure, if Akihito would try a little more, he bet himself that he would find a lot of ‘them’ as the party goes on.

The scene before his eyes was not the kind he dealt years ago, he would rather choose again to spy on a house full of men with guns and blades than to be in a place where morality and self-respect does not exist. Though he was still debating on the ‘self-respect’ part.

His heart was beating so fast because in due time, Heavens please forbid, he might actually land on the same situation. Akihito was so out of himself that he missed it when Kou called _her._

“Miss? This way please...”

 _“Thank goodness,”_ He might actually throw up because of that. _“Is this how the Raya are doing now?”_

Kou lead him upstairs slowly making the loud noise calmer from the first floor. Akihito was surprised at his own self because he never thought he was already expecting the number of rooms he had just passed while following the man. He actually don't know if the Raya now was dealing with nights clubs or love motels because either way it actually seemed both. It was like that they were promoting ‘Dance and Sex’ kind of thing. Either you dance while having sex or sex while dancing. Nevertheless, it was not the question Akihito wanted the man to answer. It was the curiosity of...if it was the same Kou he met years ago, judging from the way he treated _her_ , then what happened to him that he let his premises be ruined by shameful acts? It was not the fall of their family name, Akihito knew that. Kou was against to whatever his father was dealing and even with difficulty, he will never go down as his despised late father was. There was something in the picture which Akihito could not tell. Kou had his morals and Akihito knew that the fall of their name was not enough for the man to act in a way. Two years may be long but not too long for man like Kou to throw away his deep rooted principles.

“Where are we?” Akihito asked when they reached the third floor. He could tell that the floor itself was for private usage. The noise from the party could no longer be heard from the floor Akihito and Kou were standing.

“You'll see.” Kou opened the door and revealed a much more pleasant room than the two floors combined. It was a proper office with a design that could compete with the local businesses outside the district, which he also guessed where Kou was doing most of his work like managing the business they have now.

“Please have a seat.” He offered.

“Thanks.” Akihito was reluctant to accept the offer but he needed to please him so he went on.

“You mentioned you wanted a work, right?”

“Yes...and that will be reason why I am here in the first place right?” _She_ sounded sarcastic, a part of Akihito needed to play.

“Well yes and judging you, pardon me for being rude, but it would not do me better if I will be putting you _there_.”

That raised an eyebrow.

“And why is that?”

“You're an educated person and you do not belong in that mess. Your reaction say so. I believe it was your first time coming here and if you’re referring to a 'job' you’re looking, you don’t actually needed to visit all the clubs here to get one. If you wanted to sell your body that badly, just stand under a post or a dark alley, and customers will go to you. You’re beautiful and you have a ‘breed’ that most of the women here don’t possess.”

A hit right to his core. Akihito cannot believed that Kou actually deduced that just from approaching him. A wrong answer from earlier would have given the man a clue to what his real purposes were. Akihito was just really surveying the district, calculating the risks he needed to take and it never came to his mind that he would actually do it right away on the first night.

“So... What I am offering you now is... to be my secretary.” An offer Akihito never thought would came from the man.

Well that was better. An inner thought that Akihito played inside his head. Part of being a model needed to put out emotions that the camera needed to portray and that was the skill he used when Akihito he took Kou's offer. He acted an overwhelmed woman looking to for job where being a prostitute was not necessary. He thanked him, sung him praises, a relieved to a desperate situation.

Kou explained _her_ what _she_ will be doing and what it means to be part of his 'company'. He assured the lady that he will keep her out from the crowd and she will not be working as those skanks on the floor were doing. She will be working directly with him and will answer only to him. Whatever may Kou meant about that. A good offer for Akihito to avoid the sleazy hands of the people.

Yet, he was not sure about his own safety. Akihito already ran a number of scenarios and eventually, the room would be filled with his subordinates which was more dangerous than being in a crowd of people. More dangerous but the crowd was still the worst. He will be facing old and new faces of the Raya Group and he was praying that nobody would recognize _her_.

ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ

_One week later_

“Hey! Wake up! Wake up slut!” There will be never more irritating than being waken up in the morning especially right after staying late night at work and to see the person Akihito wanted to bury alive and _burning_. The raven haired was lying on his couch still on his working dress, shoes on the floor with his things scattered just the surface. Akihito was so dead tired in the morning keeping things in order at the club till past 7 in the morning. He never thought Kou was handing such business that would really rally him to the point where Akihito could no longer keep up with his personal routine. Skin's getting dry, dark bags under his eye, messy hair... a total worn up Akihito.

“You really are something Akihito. Not only you found out the man that has been hiding from us in just one day and now you’re working directly at him managing his business. What technique did you use to blow his cock that he did not realized the pattern, huh Akihito?”

What’s more irritating being woken up by Sudou? Hearing Sudou laugh right on his face. He was laughing his ass out on his apartment as if there was no one trying to sleep. Akihito wished he could just ignore his questions but it would not do him any good. It would just make his morning more badly than it was and he was really avoiding that. He needed the rest to keep with his work, his body was still aching and he required a good rest to keep up with the demands of his new boss.

“Could you shut it up already? You're just like cock waking up the whole town ruining their morning.” If Sudou reacted to his answer he didn’t see that. He had his back on the blond and really avoiding to see his ugly so early in the morning.

“Too bad whore, I am not like you who has the leisure to party all night because I am doing my job here.”

“Job?” _What Sudou? Your job now is giving blowjobs?_ But he didn’t say the last part though. Akihito does not possess the energy to argue with the man. If he could make him stop talking he would have to shut his mouth first.

“We are on the final arrangements for your grandfather's annual party. And we would like you to keep the Raya at bay.  Of course, they will hear it from the news but we are more interested in what they will be doing about it. The important families would be there and your grandfather doesn’t want any troubles because we are hosting, Akihito.”

“Okay...if you say so,” Akihito waved wanting to stop the blond from giving him more headaches.

“The Asamis will be there.”

That surprised him though. If Sudou could only see his reaction to his last statement, he would be having a great party on his own.

“Got your attention now, whore? If you are interested enough in your family business, you would have it discover yourself. The Asami family was one of the pillars of the underground world. And the man you tried to fuck was none other than the family leader itself. You wanted to get under the man who was also part of the world you desperately wanted to detach with.”

Akihito was never fond of any news and to hear such one so early made him remember why he never liked it. Now it was all clear why Takato warned him being with _him_. His younger brother already gave him a number of hints so he could stop his interest with Asami Ryuichi. It'll just make the matter all worst. Being with the man could only be a card for his grandfather to control the Asami family if ever it came to that, and if the Asami family will find out his connection with the Takaba, they could only suspect that his grandfather sent him to _play_ with Ryuichi. Akihito’s existence could only make the pillars fight themselves. That would only be a part of his troubles because if Asami Ryuichi would ever find out what he had done in the past or even what he was doing currently, Akihito could never show his face to him anymore much more continue harboring feelings for him. He knew the man has a lot of stories he would never tell, which Akihito did not even tried to know, but to be actually part of his grandfather's web, well what could surprise him more? He was just a pawn and Asami was a game master he never thought was actually part of it.

“And your purpose of telling me this is?” Akihito sat up not even fixing himself. The pain in his head needed the attention not the man who was making it worst.

“With his powers, I bet that he will pull his strings just to have Aki, you, as his date though I am confident that he will never reach _her_. You better stop your delusions now because the man was not fond of people double crossing him and if he ever found out that you are actually a Takaba, worst found out about this persona of yours, imagine the war he would definitely start because the man was really into you. My networks said that he already sent out a search party for you. And Asami Ryuichi is a kind of man that gets whatever he set his mind into.”

 _“That I didn’t know…”_ He silently thought. _“We’re mutual?”_ Finally sinking the connection formed between them that it actually exists.

Akihito was right to trust his instincts that there something between, a chemistry. Right to trust the man when he asked him for a roof back then, right to entertain Asami when he asked him to go out yet the feeling of righteousness crumbled ended up all wrong. Sudou was unmistakably right, it was hard to admit but yes, he was right. His interaction with the man would only bring misfortune to both sides and he would not take the risk of everything he had sacrifice just to come so far for a connection with Asami. When he thought he finally found someone worth of his attention, only to found out that the person was not _available,_ Akihito could only ask, why? Why him? Why Asami? Why not Asami?

At that moment, Akihito made the decision he should had done a long time ago. The number Asami left for him, the number he saved on his phone, the number he saved to be his speed dial was finally deleted, _forever._

A worn out physique, a throbbing head plus now the heavy heart, Sudou be damned but he would not talk to him any further that morning.

ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ

Akihito or also known as Nami, the name he introduced to Kou, had his night started with a stacks of paper on _her_ table not that he was complaining but he was not actually getting a progress on the whereabouts of the Rayas. He only had seen a few familiar faces coming in and out of the third floor but they were not actually talking illegal just like what the reports had fed him. However, it still felt off. There was still something about the men which he cannot pinpoint what exactly it was.

Two weeks had already gone past and two more before his brother would pester him to comeback. Akihito kept the illusion of being in a vacation while continuously sending his family pictures he actually acquired years ago. He just hoped that his family won’t notice the wrong on it. The stress of having his time lessened and the stress of knowing nothing about his targets were seriously getting to him.

“Why the long sigh?”

Akihito nearly jumped off from his seat because of the sudden question that came out of nowhere. When _she_ looked up, Kou was on his table, sitting on the edge, while having a bottle of light beer on one hand.

“Take the night and enjoy!”

 _“Tipsy.”_ But he didn’t pointed it out. He knew the former young master has a quite attitude when his system got mixed in with alcohol. And to indulged him while in his attitude, quite a little risky he must say.

“Hey!” Kou caught the pen Akihito was using making the secretary focused _her_ attention to him.

“Let's have fun...” He pulled 'Nami' out from her seat putting her just in front of the man. The attitude Akihito was trying to avoid. Kou trapped _her_ between his knees then traced her features which was much unexpected with his free hand, roaming from her cheek to her lips. “You’re not bad yourself…Come…have fun with me,”

“Thanks for the compliment?” Nami flirted showing her white teeth and sweet smile. Leaning a little closer to the man, the game was on and _she_ needed to make progress with _her triumph._ Akihito needed, after all, Kou's trust and he would do everything to get it.

A couple of more sweet talks and then both of them ended up laughing. Akihito didn’t know if it was genuine but his laugh was warm like the old Kou he first met. Maybe nothing has changed in Kou after all.

But that mindset altered when his tone went serious.

“Say...There is a situation,” Kou started not ever removing his hand on Nami’s side cheek. “If your friend is celebrating his birthday...would you come?”

None sense may it be but Akihito still answered. “Of course, he's a friend.”

Kou's hand that has been caressing Nami's cheeks slowly went down carefully touching her lips again as if it was the smoothest he’d ever touched. “What if...you’re not invited...would you still come?”

 _“Okay. He's talking about the party.”_ Akihito became alerted but he didn’t showed it. Still smiling like an innocent pretty woman leaning to his touches.

“That would be awkward but…” She paused trying to figure it out. “If he’s really a friend…he wouldn’t mind, right?”

“ _If_ I'm his friend.” Kou yanked Akihito's head close to him making the latter winced at the sudden pain. The tipsy lad had his grip on the secretary's nape making her immovable from her position. He then whispered. “If I am his friend, Nami-san. If...” Wet tongue suddenly touched _her_ cheek but Akihito held his reflections from coming into an action. He had seen it coming since he saw Kou drinking. He may be kind but in his drunken state, he was rather naughty and it did not took too long before Kou landed on Nami’s mouth, ravishing it as a hungry man. Akihito had guessed, completely prepared for it, but not too soon. The kiss tasted beer adding some heat to their mouths that as soon as it went longer they were both moaning.

It was not the first time they shared a powerful kiss, _she_ had sneaky moments with him from two years ago but it was not an excuse for Akihito to get used to it.  Tears wanted to come out but it never fell down hence, 'Nami' answered back by surrounding her arms to the man pulling him closer. Encouraged the man to do more. Angry kisses were made on her neck while hands roamed on her back, exploring, pleasure should have been coming but Akihito could not feel it. There was no pleasure at all, a respond he had practiced well before and just like a rehearsed play when Kou tried to open her pants, Akihito slowly pushed the man away stopping the moves altogether. It was supposed to be a shock but Kou did as what the secretary predicted. The man was not mad or anything but the playful reaction of Kou made the secretary answered back with another teasing smile. Akihito also knew that the smile on Kou's lips were already the sign that he got the man.

ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ

_Sion Main Office_

The papers on his desk remained untouched as Asami’s concentration kept on drifting away. He did not care how messed his front was and how his usual tidy desk became piled up with reports because nothing of them mattered. Same stacked written reports were on top of each giving him no updates about the whereabouts of the _special_ mission he gave to his men. Asami already gave all the details they could use to locate the pale blond and despite of all of it, they could still not give him a proper location to where he could be.

He knew what country Aki went but the lack of feedback from his men made him doubt of it. Initial reports came to him upon his departure and arrival but after then, nothing came anymore. It made Asami frustrated even he has the _proper_ connection abroad. His influence were vast but it can’t find a single person. It has been weeks since the last time he saw the man and the longing and craving were not doing him any favors. The impact the blonde on him was severe he never thought it could actually exists in _him_. Aki filled him day and night even before he went of the country and it became worse when the blond said he’ll be going out for a vacation abroad. Asami trusted the blonde’s words of keeping in touch but it was just _his_ words making him realize how badly it became for him.

He left his number with Aki but he never called him nor message him, not even once. Asami thought it was healthy to trust Aki regarding his _unknown_ whereabouts but the truth wasn’t. To know nothing about someone who had picked his interest was making Asami mad. Mad at himself, at his stupid men, and at his affections towards Aki.

Feelings he felt for Aki turned out to be a liability and if the day comes that Asami would thought it was turning to be worse _worse_ , he could only hope that Aki would turn himself up or else, he would be resetting his mind towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Haphephobia - a rare specific phobia that involves the fear of touching or of being touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Review, Comment, Critic...Everything! I will gladly to accept them all. *wink*


End file.
